


Hardly Forgiven

by Kreepydarkspawn



Series: Prime Trilogy [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Decepticons - Freeform, F/M, Insecticons - Freeform, Mini cons, Moving On, Multi, Other, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Post-War, Predacons, Revenge, Rivalry, Romance, Sci-Fi, Sibling Rivalry, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreepydarkspawn/pseuds/Kreepydarkspawn
Summary: Four years after Unicron's defeat and the revival of Cybertron, an old enemy has arrived on Earth. Despite their differences, the Decepticons' remnants share a common enemy with the Autobots, but teaming up hardly seems possible, even against the Reiver. Shockwave and Coilcord have settled, and they have to decide if they really want to risk it all yet again. Soundwave and Switchvolt, on the other hand, have finally emerged since their disappearance, with new allies and ready to wage a war on both sides.
Relationships: Shockwave (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Soundwave (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Series: Prime Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422484
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**I've been outlining this story for a while, and I'm glad to say that I have a lot planned. If you didn't already know, this book is a sequel to _Softly Spoken_ and _Illogically Forgotten_.**

*** * * * ***

Toxic’s tail swished, occasionally coiling tightly whenever the sounds of battle got too loud for his preference. The newest recruit was pinned beneath the captain’s pede, still fighting no matter how futile it was. Maybe he thought he could win, but Toxic knew that he never stood a chance. There was no surprise or excitement to be had watching the fight, and he struggled to understand why his deployer cared enough to cheer. His processor wandered from the space around him, not entirely sure of the security crew’s ability to keep everything stable, especially after the recent losses from their last raid.

Well, it wasn’t like he was interested in the duel. _I’m going to patrol_ , he told Revolt over their link, and she just nodded as he left. Usually, he was impatient to sink his claws into somebody’s metal, but for now, he was just tired. Still, somebody had to manage the security, especially without a camera system.

He made his way to the deck and stopped before the door, looking over at the guard. “Sir,” they nodded, “the main entrance is secure.”

Toxic nodded and bowed his head slightly before walking outside and to the edge of the deck. He enjoyed looking out over the ship’s edge, especially on planets they hadn’t yet explored and then ruined. He was distracted by the reflection of light on his legs and turned to see a groundbridge opening. _Security alert! Bridge portal opened on the hull_ , he told Revolt and quickly adopted a defensive stance.

He relaxed slightly when a human walked out and the bridge closed behind them. They were fully masked and he couldn’t make out who they were, but they couldn’t have been a threat. “Scrap,” they hissed and snapped a picture of him with their device. _It’s a human_.

“ _Kill it_ ,” Revolt ordered. He nodded slightly and lunged forward, surprised when they easily dodged and pressed a metal plate to their chest. He didn’t give the armor time to envelop them fully before he shot a stream of Tox’en at them. They coughed a small bit before the armor filtered it out.

 _They have an Apex Armor replica_.

“ _Fine. I'll be there. Just try to subdue them._ ”

Toxic hesitated, unsure of the order, but he acquiesced and lunged, biting into a joint on the arm and trying to fling them. He managed to drag them partially to the ground before they retaliated with a kick. He jumped away and transformed from his feline mode into his bird mode. His blasters did nothing against the armor but flying kept him out of harm’s way too.

“Ratchet, I’ve got this cat-bird thing trying to kill me and it has Tox’en,” they shielded their face instinctively.

Toxic shuddered and flew onto the overhang of the roof. _It_. There really was no escaping. He transformed again and snarled, tail lashing as he pushed off the edge of the overhang with enough force to knock them to the ground.

He sunk his fangs into the groove of the shoulder and tried prying. He barely registered another groundbridge open and a red blur come crashing into them. He was thrown to the side and pinned with a spindly leg. He glared up at the insecticon queen that stared down at him, grinding her dentas. Despite the rage in her face, her voice stayed monotone as she spoke to the human, “I recognize this one. We’re on the Reiver.”

“Let’s bring it down,” the human nodded, ignoring the tox’en misting around Toxic.

“A terrible idea. We must return to base before this one’s back-up arrives.”

“But-”

“But nothing,” she shrugged, “we’re going. _Now_.”

The insecticon released him and tackled the human into the groundbridge. He hissed and shot a stream of tox’en after them, but the groundbridge vanished, letting him see as Revolt and a guard hurried out. _They’ve escaped_ , he hung his head, _and the red queen recognized me. They know who we are now. I’m sorry._

Bright light filtered down onto the platform from between tall buildings, many of them still in ruins, the reflection bordering on painful for Shockwave's optic. The doors behind him opened and he glanced back at the new arrivals stepping outdoors. Followed by a wingless, orange Predacon, Coilcord strolled over and stopped beside him, squinting up at the sky.

"It's a bit early," she smiled as the Predacon looped his head over her shoulder, politely demanding to be pet. She was quick to relent and he purred.

"It is much quieter at this time, though it is a bit too bright," Shockwave admitted and reached over to join in coddling him. Shortly after, he hissed and laid down by their pedes, done with the attention. Coilcord chuckled and rolled her optics, looping her servo with Shockwave's. 

"I don't think it's that bad," she looked up. A shadow passed over as another Predacon joined, folding her wings in to speed in between the buildings and land on the platform. Her claws scraped against the ground as she skidded to a halt and transformed. Slowly, she stood, towering over Shockwave and Coilcord even outside of her manticore mode.

She immediately pulled Coilcord and Shockwave into a frame-crushing hug. "I trust you've kept Vertebreak out of trouble?" She pulled back and looked to Shockwave.

"Affirmative," he nodded, and the said predacon jumped up and growled in protest.

"Ripclaw," Coilcord greeted her, "welcome home."

"And you as well," Ripclaw nodded. "I believe I'll be back for a while now. Ultra Magnus is with Backlash and Fangblade at the outpost. I can't imagine how he copes."

"He'll be fine," she shrugged. "Come on. Let's get inside."

They all agreed and Vertebreak reluctantly transformed to fit through the hall. They all reached the main lab together where Buzzsaw perked up. "About time," he huffed and clicked through the monitor with his beak. "There's no particularly interesting messages today, so far. It's mostly military requests from Sandokan and Regulon Four. I've redirected them to Ultra Magnus. I've sorted the messages from Velocitron for you, Shockwave."

"I will address them shortly," he nodded and stepped forward, bringing Buzzsaw onto his shoulder and checking the messages. "Economy is not my strong point."

"Clearly," Ripclaw scoffed and crossed her arms, earning a chuckled from Buzzsaw.

"Do you have to encourage her, Buzzsaw?"

"I will."

Coilcord rolled her optics and smiled, startled when the screen lit up. She glanced over to see an incoming call and lifted her digits to keep the others quiet as she accepted it. "This is Coilcord," she confirmed. "Is everything alright, Ratchet? You don't usually call at this time."

"I'd like to keep this brief."

"You always do."

Ratchet hesitated. "We have just received confirmation from Miko and Anax. The Reiver is on Earth."

Coilcord's optics widened and she ground her dentas, glaring at the bench in front of her. "Oh," she muttered. Vertebreak chuffed and placed a servo on her shoulder, bumping his helm into the back of hers. She gave him a small smile but it faded quickly. 

After a moment of silence, Ripclaw spoke up. "What is the situation?"

"Nothing, at the moment. They've mined a few energon deposits further from important cities, no harm done. I've already contacted the rest of Team Prime. Most of them are returning to help, save Ultra Magnus, who can't. I understand if you want to stay on Cybertron, and we're sending Anax and Sawtooth back in the meantime."

"They can stay with us," Shockwave offered, making Vertebreak and Coilcord perk up.

Ratchet paused again, "good. We'll activate the groundbridge shortly. Will you be coming to help?"

Coilcord was going to reply but Buzzsaw beat her to it, "we need to talk first."

"Understood. Ratchet, out."

The call ended and Coilcord fell forward, leaning against the bench. Shockwave grabbed her and pulled her upright again. "No matter what we do, we will be alright," he reassured her and she smiled weakly at him. "But we must discuss that choice now."

"Right," she sighed and turned toward all of them, "so..."

"I-" Ripclaw spoke up, but stopped herself, "I will follow you. You're the ones that matter to me. I've wanted to gut Slipclaw since I emerged from my cloning tube, but I also don't want you in danger."

"Nor we you," Vertebreak bumped her arm with his helm. She rolled her optics and pushed him off balance. They hissed at each other, smiling.

"Focus," Shockwave ordered and they both suddenly stood up straight as Ripclaw apologized. "Coilcord."

"I, well," she stammered for a few seconds, "the Autobots don't know the Reiver like we do, but... I don't know how much that matters."

"I'm not going," Buzzsaw interrupted, "at least, I don't think so. I've finally learned to enjoy the calm. I don't have the energy to fight anymore. But, I'll still be here for you if you go."

"I understand," she nodded, "and I think we should stick together."

"We are in agreement," Shockwave said. "I do not wish to risk losing you again, Coilcord, especially should it be permanently this time."

"Okay. Then we'll stay."

_"We have just received confirmation from Miko and Anax. The Reiver is on Earth."_

"We should make haste then. Correct?"

Soundwave nodded and turned to the others. "It sounds like a waste of time," the new recruit scoffed. "We're supposed to be recru-"

He stepped toward the grounder and tilted his helm forward.

"Of course, my Liege."

Switchvolt nodded to Phasekill, who set the course for Earth. Soundwave stared as the two communicated in their deployer link. She caught the look and smirked at him, hiding it from the rest of the crew. The new recruit shuddered, and the insecticon behind him chuckled. "You've got a lot to learn about this crew, kid."

"I graduated top of my class in the Iacon schools on science. I am far from a ' _kid_ ,'" he scoffed, and Soundwave turned away to watch over Phasekill and Ravage, hoping to avoid throwing.

"Yeah, sure," the scorpion rolled his optics, "whatever."

"I am your crewmate! I-"

Switchvolt deafened her audials and walked over to Soundwave. "You okay?" she whispered. He nodded, then tilted his helm at her. "I will be. Thanks for agreeing. Slipclaw needs to die."


	2. Chapter 2

"While we may not be going to Earth, that doesn't mean we cannot aid the Autobots," Shockwave turned off the water system and went to check the plants he'd been growing. Coilcord and Buzzsaw just nodded. "It would be in their best interests that we gather what information we have."

"Right," she agreed and walked over. "Have you had any new ideas?"

"It seems certain that being unable to speak in beast mode was not, in fact, a trait born from cloning. Slipclaw has been subject to upgrades, likely several," he explained.

"Wonderful," Buzzsaw grumbled, "so all the information we've learned about Predacons doesn't matter."

Shockwave nodded, "if the Reiver, as well as the Dinobots' retelling of their history, is to be believed, then it seems likely that they have been trained to hunt Predacons. They claimed that there were nine ships that escaped Cybertron and that Slipclaw is the last survivor of all of them."

"If they were trained to hunt Predacons, it was for a reason. You're saying she killed all of them," Coilcord thought for a few seconds, "it sounds like her, but that doesn't really answer why she'd do it."

"What do _you_ think?" Buzzsaw scoffed. "Why did Megatron lead the Decepticons? Power, competition, anger."

"Well, we can always ask the Dinobots," she paused then corrected herself, glancing over at Shockwave. " _I_ can ask the Dinobots, actually. I think Grimlock and Snarl are still upset that your main sentence is over."

"I do not blame them." Carefully, he picked off a leaf of the Empress Splendor and gently kept it from falling away as he put it on the scanner. "I believe Sludge should be included in that list."

"I don't. He's angrier at the other Dinobots than he is at you," she shrugged.

"Sludge is angry at everyone," Buzzsaw chuckled, "his companions abandoned him."

"Sludge is also not why we are conversing," Shockwave reminded them. "As for the Reiver, I have a hypothesis. What did the invisible prisoner tell you, all those years ago?"

"The eight ship must not be seen."

A new cybertronian vessel floated down into Earth's atmosphere, the captain watching the ground approach from the bridge. Slowly, they came to a halt and hovered above the blue-grey expanse of the ocean.

"I trust you understand," he barely shifted his helm to glance at the Cybertronian that loomed behind him, bulky and pale, designed to blend into the snow whereas he was meant to blend in with the shadows.

"So what are we doing here?" The larger one scowled.

"Waiting and watching until we know exactly what is going on."

"We're standing by and doing nothing," she corrected him.

"For now, yes," he turned to face her. "But do not confuse my caution for complacency. We will act when we know _how_ to act."

"You're still-" she cut off her snarl when the doors opened and someone else joined them. She glared at them before turning her anger back on the captain, lowering her voice. "- acting like you're not a coward, a push-over, too afraid to sink your claws into prey."

"I don't care for any of this," the new arrival walked past her and stood next to the captain. "But if Illseen believes this is what is right, then I will follow him."

"Coldsnap," she hissed, "what are you doing here?"

"I was merely coming to check in," they bowed their helm.

Illseen hummed and looked back out the window, studying the waves as the other two started a small argument. When he sensed they were done, he turned back to see Coldsnap still standing there as the larger one left. "Thank you," he nodded, and they grinned at him.

"I may agree that we should wait, but I'm looking forward to getting energon on my claws," they grinned and flexed their sharp digits. "Our fallen will be avenged. I trust you on that."

"Your trust is not misplaced," he nodded, placing a servo on their shoulder. "And your support is welcome."

They rolled their optics and brushed him off, "yeah yeah, anything for you."

" _The course has been fully set_ ," Phasekill confirmed and jumped onto Switchvolt's shoulders. The grounder standing behind her shuddered as the spindly mini-con jumped onto another panel, holding his tail like the scorpion insecticon held his. " _We should reach Earth shortly given no ships attack us... or asteroids._ "

 _Good_ , Switchvolt nodded and looked over to Soundwave, who was leaning over the counter, completely still.

"So..." the grounder looked between the two.

"We will arrive shortly," Switchvolt confirmed, and he sighed in relief.

"That's splendid," he hissed, "it's getting stuffy and gross in here, and the bug here certainly isn't making it better."

The scorpion perked up and glared at him, "you think I am a bug? That I could not squash you?"

"You won't," he shrugged.

"Autoclave," Switchvolt warned, but he ignored her in favor of insulting his crewmate.

"I have killed hundreds," the scorpion snarled and stepped closer, leaning forward, "what makes you any different?"

"Because we're teammates," Autoclave shrugged. "You need me and I don't think our leaders here would take it well if you terminated me."

" _I_ think they'll be glad you're gone," a new voice spoke up, and a blue mini-con popped out of the vent.

"Garboil," he glared up at him, "please remind me exactly _how_ you're capable of speaking? It was my understanding that the birds can't."

"Did you not graduate _top of your class in the Iacon schools on science_?" He scoffed and flew down, perching on top of Ravage, who was lounging by Soundwave. The two mini-cons chirped at each other in bursts of code for a few seconds before Garboil continued. "You would do your best to respect your crewmates, Autoclave, especially Scorponok. You know his... history."

"Thank you," the insecticon snorted and turned his glare back on Autoclave. "Stop demanding more respect than you deserve."

"Excuse me?" He pressed his servo to his chassis, optics widening.

"No," Switchvolt interrupted. "Autoclave, stop."

"I-" He was going to argue when her glare stopped him, and he groaned. "Fine," he grumbled as he stalked off the bridge.

"That's what I thought," Scorponok hissed after him, waiting for the doors to close before turning to the others. "Now that he's gone, is there anything else we should know about this, er, Reiver, was it?"

Switchvolt shook her helm.

"You're telling me you've lived on that ship for almost all of your life, and that's still all you know?" He sighed, looked down at the ground. "That's not exactly reassuring."

"It shouldn't be."

"It's not time to worry about our safety yet," Garboil argued. "What about the crew?"

Soundwave perked up and walked over, reaching for Phasekill to perch on his shoulder, wrapping around the sharp edge. "I don't know most," she admitted. "Last time I was there, it was about... fifty. Most of them are new, weak. The older ones are Jetlock, Toxic, and-" She was interrupted by a shrill scream coming from the hall. It rapidly got louder before the door to the bridge opened and Autoclave burst through, desperately flailing to get the organic life-form off of his servo. Soundwave took a few steps back while the others just scoffed.

"We have an infestation," Autoclave hissed, managing to get the creature off and throwing it across the room. It yelped and curled up, nursing its side. Switchvolt rushed to it as fast as she could without scaring it, and she scooped it up in her servos. "The med bay is _filled_ with these vermin! We must have picked the vile beasts up from Regulon Four."

It squawked, sitting flat in her servos and not caring to move. "I've seen these," she reassured him, "they're harmless pests. How many?"

Autoclave relaxed slightly, "about three or four?"

"We can drop them off at Junkion on our way," Scorponok suggested and walked over, poking the thing and earning a nip from the squishy morsel. "Or I can eat it."

"Honestly, I'd rather just drop it off," he replied. "I don't want to see you eat anything organic. That's gross."

Switchvolt nodded and walked over towards Soundwave, holding it out toward him as she spoke. "Please, hold this while I get a cage for them." He shook his head rapidly, knocking Phasekill off of his shoulder. The arachnid squawked as he hit the floor. Autoclave laughed for a second, quickly stopping himself in fear of Scorponok, but the insecticon just laughed along. "Autoclave. Will you hold it?"

"Absolutely not."


	3. Chapter 3

"We're insecticons," Anax nodded to Coilcord, leaning on Sawtooth. "You all understand why we're afraid of Predacons. I refuse to put my hive in danger of being eaten."

Vertebreak snorted, lounging on the floor in his beast mode. Ripclaw agreed, "indeed, it is my understanding that Slipclaw is far more beast-like than my brother and I."

"Yes. You have the logic of Shockwave and the compassion of Coilcord to keep you in check," she sat up. "I doubt Slipclaw cares for either."

"But that's not the point," Sawtooth reminded them. "We care for all of you and your safety."

Buzzsaw groaned and snarled, pecking at the perch beneath him, "I am so tired of fighting! I just want things to be over."

"We all do," Coilcord sighed, reaching up for him to perch on her arm instead. He shifted over and let himself be cradled.

"I'm not going to fight," he promised, "but we all have a vendetta against the Reiver. We each know things about the Reiver that can't be relayed through words, not helpful ones, at least. I worked for them; you were born to one of their slaves; Shockwave, you studied Predacons; and you two _are_ Predacons. The only one who might understand the Reiver more than we do is Switchvolt, and she hasn't been seen since she came back for that murderer."

"It would be a good opportunity for you to legally leave the house," Coilcord suggested, looking over at Shockwave.

"Buzzsaw's argument is logical." He did not elaborate.

"You can't trick me into thinking that means you agree," she leaned back. "I don't want to put any of us into danger either."

"You have the vengeance and the knowledge to eviscerate them," Anax nodded. "We will respect your decision to stay here."

"I'm staying here," Buzzsaw nodded. "I've already made that decision. It won't be detrimental to me if you go, though. Just check in from time to time. I can handle everything with management."

There was a long pause before Ripclaw spoke, "I told you I would follow you, and that remains true, but that doesn't mean I don't want to tear Slipclaw's spark out with my claws."

"You're in your right to want that," Buzzsaw chuckled.

Shockwave agreed, "we want Slipclaw terminated. I want Slipclaw terminated. I do not trust the Autobots not to be eradicated by them."

"So... should we let Ratchet know?" Coilcord asked.

"Affirmative. If Slipclaw defeats the Autobots, the consequence will be worse than the risk of acting now."

"I'll contact Rumble and Frenzy then, see if they want to join."

"I would advise such," he nodded.

"We can help Buzzsaw with anything here," Sawtooth offered as he stood and stretched, joined by Vertebreak, who took up almost the entire room when he stretched. Ripclaw hissed when his tail lashed next to her faceplates, and she grabbed it, tugging hard.

"Careful, you brute," she glared. He rolled his optics and kicked her back, chirping as he ducked behind Coilcord and Buzzsaw. "You think they'll save you? Come outside and face me honorably!" He hissed, taking the challenge and racing her toward the exit.

"I don't want to pressure you," Sawtooth reassured them.

"You have not," Shockwave nodded, tensing when the insecticon hugging him but reluctantly returning the embrace. Coilcord chuckled and waited her turn to hug her friend, then she turned to hug Anax. The number of limbs certainly made those embraces interesting.

"I hope we have a few more opportunities to chat before you leave," Anax bowed slightly. "It has been too long since we've just had fun together, all of us. Oh, and just a warning, Shockwave, I think you are going to hate Miko."

"Coilcord!" Rumble leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "We're just on Regulon Four before heading to Velocitron. What's up?"

"Long time no see," Frenzy nodded.

"It's good to be on a call with you again," Coilcord smiled, "but it's not the best of circumstances."

"This oughta be fun," Rumble scoffed.

"That's kind of the point. The Reiver's been spotted on Earth and we're going to go help the Autobots with them. You wanna join?" She smirked as Buzzsaw jumped onto her shoulder and started squawking at the twins.

"Oh, them," Frenzy grumbled and sat down, "well, definitely want to kick their tailpipes, but we're kind of on a job right now. Someone thinks their pets got stolen by their Velocitronian friend, and we're going to take them back. I suppose we could race you there?"

"That sounds good to me," she agreed. "Let me know how that job goes. I didn't think the fauna on Regulon Four could be kept as pets."

"Not attractive ones, but there's more to the place than the metal mongers," Frenzy explained. "They behave kind of like scraplets, but they're organic and harmless."

"Well, remind me never to go to Regulon Four."

"Like you needed reminding."

Starscream leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he watched the crew doing their business. He could be being productive, but the consequences didn't worry him in the slightest. A new arrival walked through the doors and stopped to stare at him, mouth agape. "What?" He scoffed, and Jetlock just glared, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him off the bridge. Starscream snatched his hand back but still followed, tilting his chin up and squinting.

"You have a job," Jetlock walked toward energon storage. "Do it."

"You're seriously going to escort me there, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"What about your job?"

Jetlock blinked once and stared at Starscream. "This is my job."

"No wonder nobody envies you," he hummed and followed into the small room. It certainly wasn't as large as the Nemesis, but it wasn't cramped with only two mechs inside. "It's your twin who has the fun, important job."

Jetlock shot him a cold glare, "it's remarkable nobody's killed you yet. We've already got all the information we need from you about how to exploit this planet."

"If I recall, Revolt said the same thing in regards to why you keep talking to me," he chuckled. "Though, seriously, you're not obligated to like your job."

"But I am obligated to do it," he relaxed and sighed. "I'm not allowed to stay mad at you."

"So you admit I have grown on you."

"No."

Starscream lost his smile slightly, surprised by the sincerity in Jetlock's voice. He stammered slightly for a few seconds, at a loss for words. "Well, I suppose we can't all get along."

"No, we can't. Now work. I'm expecting stacked crates and a refueled ship by the end of the day. Understood?"

"Understood," Starscream groaned and walked to the energon reactor, leaning against the console.

"Good," Jetlock nodded and took his leave. He jumped when he saw Revolt standing there, and the doors closed behind him.

"You go too easy on him," she warned, and he started walking past her, but she stuck out her arm and stopped him. "If he doesn't understand the importance of responsibility on this ship, then he shouldn't be on this ship."

"I-"

"Stop defending him."

"I'm not defending him from anyone," Jetlock retorted and shoved her arm down, stalking down the hall.

"Jetlock! Do not ignore me," she unsheathed her blades. He froze and looked behind him, surprised to see her so hostile.

He tried to look brave. They'd fought before, but it never got physical unless it was all in good fun. He didn't know what to expect anymore. "Or what?" he spat and kept walking. He wasn't surprised when she chased after him and kicked him into the wall, then pressed her crescent blades to his throat, close enough that he could hear the crackle of electricity in them. His optics widened and he pressed himself further back, but quickly hid his fright and glared into her optics.

"Is everything alright?" Starscream spoke, standing in the doorway.

"Yes," Jetlock didn't break eye contact with Revolt, and she slowly backed down. He growled and pushed her away, continuing his exit. "Everything is fine."

Starscream just watched him go, well aware that Revolt was glaring at him. As soon as he met her optics, she turned to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a surprisingly warm day in the arctic. It had to be, or Starscream would be inside in the warmth of medbay. He stood next to Jetlock, who leaned against the wall at the edge of the hull, looking with a tight frown down at Slipclaw melting the ice with her flame. Starscream walked past and sat at the edge, legs dangling.

Slipclaw landed next to the hole she created to rest, lazily shoveling out water. Slowly, Jetlock relaxed and went to sit beside Starscream.

"You've always been a pain in my aft," Jetlock sighed, not looking over, and Starscream quickly gave up trying to make eye contact.

"Maybe so," he smirked and crossed his arms, looking back at Slipclaw. "And what would you have me do about that?"

"I-" Jetlock paused to contemplate than admitted, "nothing. I suppose I find it endearing."

"Endearing?" he cringed and looked away. "I was the second in command of the Decepticons. I even led them for a time. I am far from just endearing."

"Aww," Jetlock finally looked over, only to mock him. He received a glare but refused to stop. "Is Emperor Starscream upset with me?"

"How dare you."

"How dare I indeed," he chuckled. He was about to continue, but the glow of fire started again in the corner of his optic, and he jumped in his frame, turning to stare wide-eyed at Slipclaw. He shuddered and stood up, moving back to lean against the wall. "Starscream, I have to deal with this from you every day. Do you realize how annoying you are?"

He turned to face him and grinned, "but you said I'm endearing."

"I suppose I did," Jetlock held back a smirk, wincing again as the flame grew brighter.

"What?"

He looked back over at Slipclaw and sighed. "I'm going to go back inside. Not a big fan of fire."

"But we're all the way up here," he shrugged and stood, ready to follow. "I don't see-"

"I guess I just don't like it," Jetlock snapped and stalked off.

"I- fine," Starscream struggled with his words for a second before hurrying to catch up. "Is there a story behind that?"

"Not yet."

"Glad you made it, Bulkhead," Wheeljack stood by the console, next to Miko who stood atop it. "Not too glad about the newer arrivals though."

"Ah, the Predacons are fine," Bulkhead brushes his worries off. "The only one I'm worried about is Shockwave."

"They're bringing the dragons with them?" Miko perked up.

"Uh, the... dragons. Yeah," he muttered. "Be careful with them."

"You know she won't," Raf spoke up from his computer, earning him a glare.

"Eh, Vertebreak's fine," Wheeljack shrugged and looked over when Ratchet called out.

"Space Bridge launching," he warned and pulled the lever before he turned to watch the portal open. Slowly, Shockwave emerged, Coilcord and Ripclaw close behind. They stepped forward, giving room for Vertebreak to step into the inner hull in his beast mode. His yellow optics scanned the room and he kept himself as small as possible, chirring a greeting to the Autobots.

"Is this everyone?" Shockwave asked.

"Bumblebee and Arcee are patroling, but other than them, yes," Ratchet nodded.

"I see."

Coilcord stepped past him and bowed her head. "Has everything been alright since we last made contact?"

"So far. The Reiver has stopped at the ND-7 energon deposit in the arctic, but their extraction methods are less invasive than a giant solar-powered laser," Bulkhead chuckled, distracted enough to not catch Miko from jumping off the desk and running toward the new arrivals.

"Here we go," Wheeljack smirked as she skidded to a halt.

"So, how many of those Reiver pirates have you scrapped?"

Vertebreak chirped and lowered his head toward her, moving his head to the side so she wasn't in his blind spot. "Not that many," Coilcord lied before Shockwave could answer, and he gave her a strange look. Miko was too distracted by the curious Predacon in front of her to really pay attention to her response. He shuffled closer, careful not to knock her over or trample her, considering she was barely taller than his optic.

"How many Predacons are there?" She glanced up at Shockwave.

"Thirteen clones, one of them dubious, three unaccounted for," he answered and quickly approached the console, deciding to talk to Ratchet.

"Dubious?"

"Blackbeak is an unexplained exception," Ripclaw answered, arms crossed across her chassis. "We believe he's a hybrid with Mini-con, though why he formed alongside Grimwing is unknown. You would probably like him. I don't."

"How do you know?"

"I've heard stories," she hummed and walked away, moving to talk to Ratchet. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Well," Miko huffed and turned to Vertebreak, who was now laying down to inspect her. She looked back up at Coilcord, taking in the silver on grey scars and the orange slash marks on her gut. "So, what's the story behind those?"

"Scraplets," she replied and knelt down, noticing a large bruise on her forearm, though she wasn't sure what the discoloration actually meant. "What about you?"

"You mean this?" she smirked and lifted her arm, "nothing I can't handle. Ratchet's still working out a few kinks in the Apex Armor replicas. Got this fighting some big metal cat."

"I am familiar with him," she nodded and stood. "Toxic, correct."

"Yeah. I could've taken it if Anax didn't drag me out."

" _He_ -" She started, not realizing that Wheeljack had spoken up.

"She can wreck with the best of em. It didn't stand a chance."

Coilcord just shot him a glare and stalked over to Ripclaw, Shockwave, and Ratchet, leaving him confused. She didn't bother explaining and just spoke to Ratchet instead, "what can I do?"

Vertebreak let out a low whine and stood, transforming before he followed all of them deeper into the halls of the _Genesis_.

"It looks interesting," Autoclave stood at the end of the platform, hesitant to step out onto the mud. Everybody else ignored him and walked past, though Scorponok sent a weird look at his own pedes before shrugging it off. "Right." Hesitantly, he stuck out his pede and jolted when it sunk into the earth beneath him. He wobbled and glared at the mud, groaning. "Maybe we should make base somewhere that this isn't the norm."

"No can do," Garboil landed on Scorponok's shoulder, who hissed but otherwise left him alone. "The ship's just about out of fuel, and we need to keep some in case of an emergency."

"Of course we do, but what's the guarantee that we'll be able to find energon around here?"

Soundwave stopped and turned to him, showing a map on his visor with a marker for a small, nearby energon deposit.

"Resourceful. I wonder, how did you manage to stay third in command for so long?"

Soundwave shrugged and continued walking.

"Yes well, a vow of silence tends to make it difficult if you want to get anywhere into leadership," Garboil scoffed, and the look Soundwave gave him was invisible, but everyone could feel the glare. "I don't think there's much to argue about that."

Soundwave glared for a few seconds longer before turning and speeding up. Switchvolt frowned at Garboil before hurrying after him, leaving Scorponok, Garboil, and Autoclave to follow far behind. "You should be careful," Scorponok warned, glancing up at Garboil.

"I don't think so," he scoffed, glaring up at the sky when it started to rain again. "The sun was just out."

During the few minutes it took for them to reach the cave with the energon, it was already pouring. The sounds echoed through the small tunnel, and Autoclave crossed his arms. "So what about our ship? It shouldn't be out in the open like that."

Soundwave nodded and stepped out of the small tunnel, into the open cave. Switchvolt agreed and turned to face the others, "we'll get it refueled first. You can get the energon to our synthesizer on the vessel and refuel it. Scorponok can help carry it if you need."

"Right," he frowned and looked over to the insecticon. "Yeah, sure. I can work with a bug."

Scorponok snarled and turned to him, "if we didn't need you, I would terminate you where you stand, you glitch."

Autoclave blinked and nodded, "I'm sure you can wait then."


	5. Chapter 5

"Here." Jetlock pointed at the map on the screen. "You're sure?"

"Well, it's not going to be an exact guess," Starscream shrugged. "If I recall correctly, the beam should've hit there. The sabre will be in the area. But how are you planning to get there?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted and saved the coordinates before turning away. "I believe I am free from my duties for now, and I think I'd like to take you up on that race. I'm confident in my abilities."

"Oh really?" Starscream smirked.

"No," he chuckled, crossing his arms as they left the bridge. "You'll win, I know. But what else are we going to do?"

"At least you know your place," Starscream strolled a few paces behind him, as they passed by security. He caught Revolt glaring at them as they walked on through, but if Jetlock had seen her, he wasn't worried. The halls were quiet, likely because everyone was warming up together in the mess hall. Metal screeched together down a distant hall, steadily getting louder. Any friendliness that Jetlock's faceplates had held slowly vanished, his optics becoming cold and his back straightening.

Starscream froze when the source of the shrieking turned the corner and stood before them. A tall, lanky Cybertronian walked toward them, no movement from their face or light in their optics. Quickly, he hid behind Jetlock and noticed the way both of their wings drooped. "Deathtrap," Jetlock snarled, meeting dead optics with an icy glare. He unsheathed his blades and glanced back at Starscream, making sure the seeker hadn't fled before he relaxed slightly. "What are you doing?"

Deathtrap held up their axe, and Starscream's optics widened upon seeing just how much energon had stained it.

Jetlock grunted as the axe was shoved into his servos, sending him stumbling back. "And you felt the need to show this to me why?"

Hesitantly, almost timidly, Deathtrap rasped, the sound seeming to come from their chassis rather than their voice box, "my job was done, and my guards were gone. Do you have the key or not?"

Jetlock grumbled and leaned the axe against the wall, opening his chassis and taking a key out. "Lead the way."

Deathtrap just nodded and turned back down the hall. "What is-" Starscream hissed, and Jetlock cut him off with a shrug as they followed. They ensured Deathtrap walked into their room, and Jetlock locked the door behind them. "So-"

"I'll drop this off in med-bay and meet you on the hull," Jetlock nodded to the giant axe he was currently struggling to carry.

"Who was that?"

"The executioner," Jetlock turned on his heel and left for medbay.

"And why does a well-trained pirate ship have or need a dedicated executioner?"

"I don't know. Ask Slipclaw."

Starscream scoffed. "Do you know nothing that goes on in this ship?"

"I do," he protested. It wasn't long before they turned the corner into an intersecting hall. "I just don't know _everything_."

"But you're the communications officer."

"I just don't know," Jetlock huffed and dropped the axe onto the new medic's workbench. "Do you want to fly together or not?"

Starscream scoffed and strutted forward, tilting his chin and giving Jetlock what would have been an up-nosed look. Granted, he didn't have a nose, but Jetlock got the point. "Of course I do. You know as well as anyone that I'll take any opportunity to take to the sky and warm up my thrusters, but that doesn't answer any of my questions. What happened to the calculating, derisive mech I was introduced to?"

Jetlock gave him a thin smile, tilting his helm to the side, and raising his pitch, "nothing whatsoever." He leaned forward, getting in Starscream's face and making the seeker lean back. Suddenly, Jetlock frowned and crooned, "but must I be that way all of the time?"

"So you _were_ faking it," Starscream fidgeted, finding it somehow more off-putting now that he knew Jetlock more. The said flier just leaned back and tapped his pede slowly against the floor.

"Well," he rolled his optics and sauntered out of the room. "I did invite you to fly but I do, in fact, have work to do."

"I'm perfectly fine going on my own," Starscream just crossed his arms and smirked.

Jetlock gave a slight wave but didn't look back. "Very well, but you have work to do as well so just be back soon."

Garboil perched on a stalagmite, watching the others set up the base. Autoclave snapped out his name, and the mini-con glared at him. "Shouldn't you be helping?" He crossed his arms.

"Shouldn't you?" Garboil retorted. "I've done my allotted work."

"Why are you so insistent on infuriating everyone here?" Autoclave rolled his optics.

"You're one to talk," he huffed and looked at the others. Soundwave was setting up a console with Ravage's help while Scorponok and Switchvolt did the heavy lifting. Phasekill and Laserbeak were nowhere to be seen. Garboil sighed and lowered his voice as Autoclave sat next to him, "I'm just a bitter old 'Con is all."

"I know something of that myself," Autoclave smiled, lifting his servo to his spark chamber. "I mean, we all went through the war."

"You're far too young to really understand, too much of an overconfident aft, too comfortable."

"Excuse me?" Autoclave snarled.

"I wasn't talking about the war. Did you know what Ratbat did before it? He was told that all the time just because he wanted an equal standard of living, that he was hoping for too much, too weak, ungrateful for what he had. He was a member of the Council, fought for his kind."

"Wasn't he a sleazy businessman?"

"Well... yes, but that's beside the point. Soundwave used to fight for the same principles Ratbat did, but when it didn't work as well as he thought it would, he took his vow of silence and left. Other mini-cons might worship him for the statement he made, but all he really did was give up. I suppose I was just as misguided as them."

Ravage bumped his helm against Soundwave's arm as the silent mech paused his work to grip the edge of the console, withholding his rage.

Scorponok quickly took notice of the tension when he re-entered the cave and set the empty cubes on the ground. "Autoclave. Garboil. Back to work," he growled, tail rattling and Autoclave quickly stood up.

"Right."

"Autoclave," Garboil stopped him, "just don't grow up to become some mix between Soundwave and I. Keep your hubris in check."

"But I'm not-"

"Work!" Scorponok growled and turned to Soundwave. "Switchvolt and Phasekill are flying the ship over. They'll be back soon."

Soundwave nodded to him and slowly turned back to his work. Autoclave went to organize the empty cubes, gaining Soundwave's attention for only a second. He shook his helm, turning to watch Garboil leave the cave to help land the ship. He tapped the console beneath him twice and looked back at Autoclave. Ravage chirped and nodded, reluctantly allowing Soundwave to give him a small pat.

" _Autoclave_ ," Soundwave played Switchvolt's recording, confusing the grounder for a second before he turned around.

"Yes?"

Soundwave pointed at his current project, and Autoclave hurried to take over. He left Ravage to help as he left the cave and transformed, flying past the ship.

Switchvolt narrowed her optics as she saw him go, and if the feeling in their spark bond was anything to go by, she had the feeling she should be concerned. The ship finally settled, and Phasekill jumped onto her shoulders. " _Is he alright?"_

"No," she hummed as he attached to her back, having moved the connecting spot recently. She jumped from the ship and looked over at Garboil. "Where has Soundwave gone?"

"I don't know," the bird perched on a rock, inspecting his wing. "I'm sure he's alright."

"Inform the others that we will return shortly," she transformed and chased after him.

Garboil watched her go and rolled his optics. "Will do, ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

Slipclaw swooped toward the ground, tucking her wings in so they didn't clip on the lava rock cliffs. Digging her claws into the sand, she hissed and looked to the sky, watching the others fly down. Deathtrap swung themself off her neck and jumped down, shuddering as they hurried away to stand in the shade. Jetlock, Revolt, Starscream, and a few others landed.

She cut the cords that wrapped around her, letting the energon cubes that had been secured to her tumble to the ground. "This better not take too long," Revolt glared at Deathtrap, who rolled their eyes and left, ducking beneath a natural arch and disappearing around the corner. Their footfalls faded into nothing as they were overtaken by the sound of ocean waves hitting the shoreline. "No respect," she grumbled.

"I didn't know they were aquatic," Jetlock spoke up.

"I'm skeptical that it's trying to escape," Revolt scoffed.

Toxic hissed and bounded away from her, and Starscream gave her a confused look.

"Right," she sighed, "sorry."

Slipclaw took a lantern from her chassis, lighting it with her flame and setting it in the middle of the small cove. "Deathtrap will take a while," she laid down, wrapping her tail neatly over her front pedes. "We might as well get comfortable."

Jetlock was the first to sit down, and Starscream sat next to him, ignoring the glare he received. Toxic flopped down in between them, resting his helm on Jetlock's leg. Revolt sat next to Jetlock, shooting him a glare but otherwise paying him no mind. "Well," she took an energon cube. "We _do_ have a while."

So, stories were told of most of their pasts. Most of them were stories the others had heard or experienced, but the details were new to Starscream. Slipclaw recalled the murder of her sire, the group of Predacons she led and killed when she was done with them, and how she destroyed six predacon ships and took credit for the seventh.

Revolt talked about growing up as a poor bounty-hunter and thief to support her and Jetlock when he was too weak to help. Given his glaring silence and Slipclaw's obvious amusement, Starscream wasn't entirely sure how true the story was.

Toxic just stretched by the lantern, somewhat defeating its purpose for everybody else, but they didn't feel like telling him to move. A few newer recruits, including the newest assassin, were talking separately and quietly amongst each other. Mostly everyone was still on the Reiver, but it was normal for the newest people to join on the ground.

By dawn, most of them were recharging and would have to have long visits to the washracks to get the sand out of their joints. Jetlock was leaning precariously close to Starscream in his recharge, and the seeker quickly shifted away upon realizing. Revolt chuckled and tried to peer around the corner to maybe see Deathtrap but failed and glared Starscream. He just glared back but she didn't look away. Slipclaw looked between them and hissed.

"Starscream. Check to see if Deathtrap is returning."

He nodded and stood, waking Jetlock slightly as he left. He stepped around the corner, not expecting Deathtrap to actually be there. He stopped suddenly, his spark tightening when he saw Deathtrap facing away, on one knee with the Dark Star Sabre at their pedes. Their chassis closed and they grabbed the sabre, quickly turning to glare at Starscream.

"Yes?" They growled, their voice seeming far fresher compared to their usual dry rasp. They hoisted the sabre onto their shoulder and Starscream shuffled to the side.

"I was sent to check on you," his wings drooped, suddenly feeling a familiar dread creep into him.

"And?"

"Nothing," he jumped as Deathtrap walked past him, leaving him cold and afraid. He blinked a few times, then groaned, glaring at the water. Soon, he followed them back to the others, surprised to see Jetlock sitting up.

Deathtrap stabbed the glowing sabre into the ground, and Slipclaw looked over at Starscream. "You can confirm that this is it?"

"Beyond a reasonable doubt," Starscream grinned but his smile quickly faded when Deathtrap's unlit optics glanced at him.

"Good," Slipclaw purred and shook herself off as she stood. "I'm sure we'll be able to put it to good use."

Deathtrap flinched violently as her claw darted forward and snatched them from the ground. She grabbed the blade in her maw, sprung out of the cove, and flew back to the ship. Jetlock stood and almost fell over as the sand locked his joints. Revolt chuckled as he fell over and helped him up, letting him shake out some of the sand as the others joined Slipclaw. "Thanks," Jetlock muttered and she shrugged and flew off, leaving Jetlock and Starscream alone. He sighed and walked over, stopping when Starscream flinched. "Deathtrap spooked you?"

"I'm not-"

"It's okay," Jetlock shook his head. "Let's get back and get the rest of the sand out of our frames."

"Fine."

Coilcord sprinted through the halls of the _Genesis_ and popped into the lab across from medbay. Shockwave turned to face her, grunting when she collided with him. Her hug was short-lived, but the force of it plus Shockwave's surprise sent him stumbling back. "Coilcord," he greeted her, sounding more annoyed than he was. "Was that necessary?"

She just grinned at him and stepped forward, tapping the top of his helm. "Nope."

"Of course," he nodded, quickly regaining his balance.

"You love me," she kissed the edge of his chassis.

"Yes," he tapped her on the top of her helm. "Did you come here just to remind me?"

"It's just a bonus," she smirked. "Actually, I wanted to let you know Rumble and Frenzy are almost here."

"They should get along well with the Wreckers."

"Especially the little one," she agreed and leaned against the desk. "But how have you been fitting in?"

He turned back to his work and continued to calibrate the machinery he was making. "As well as expected. The humans do not seem as perturbed by me as other Cybertronians do."

"I get the feeling most of them don't care for me much either," she chuckled. "But, they're the team, and I think they're okay. Anyway, I'll see you later. Let me know how that goes."

She hurried off and emerged on the hull. The clouds were thick today, hanging over the _Genesis_ like fog. A light misting of cold rain was starting. Though the source was invisible, the burn of a shuttle's rockets could be heard approaching. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the mist, quickly revealing itself to be the ship. It hovered for a few seconds before it came to land and the cockpit opened. Rumble leapt out and sprinted at Coilcord, skidding to a halt before her. Frenzy was a bit calmer, taking his time to climb down and walk over.

"You miss us?" Rumble tilted his helm to the side and chuckled. If he had a mouth, he'd probably be grinning, but the lashing of his tail told her everything.

"Nope," she smirked. "Let's get you reacquainted with the Autobots, eh? They're going to expect you to stay around me if that's alright."

"It's fine," Frenzy stretched, and they followed her lead through the halls. "I know we're a bit late. We had to go to Junkion and then back to Regulon Four on our mission. Still don't know exactly how those pets got there."

"Spacebridge incident?" Coilcord suggested.

"Maybe. The security for the new bridges is terrible," Rumble scoffed. "Really easy to sneak in."

She laughed at that, "just don't talk about those escapades with the others, alright?"

"Understood," Rumble bowed, stumbling over his pedes as he walked.

"Graceful," Frenzy shoved him to the side.

"Thank you," he groaned. They soon arrived on the bridge. "Oh boy."

Vertebreak perked up and chirred, prancing over to inspect them. "Gentle," Frenzy warned, and he scoffed and transformed.

"I have grown since we last met," he reminded him. "I know better now."

"Of course," Frenzy nodded as Vertebreak returned to his beast mode, accepting a few pets before returning to the Autobots' sides.

"I've heard a lot about you two. Stay out of trouble and we'll be good," Arcee spoke up, shifting her weight to the side. "There's going to be humans on this ship. You're small, but not that small, so be careful."

"Got it," Frenzy nodded, poking Rumble to get his attention back on the conversation. "And what do you want us to do?"

Bumblebee stepped forward. "You three are going on a mission in a few days. Get settled in before then."


	7. Chapter 7

Predaking hissed as he landed roughly on the rock wall, claws scrabbling for a grip. Unable to relax at the odd angle, he looked out over the canyon, squinting to inspect his surroundings and wait for the others. Darksteel squawked as he reared up to avoid the wall and instead hover. Skylynx let out a piercing shriek somewhere above them, and Darksteel quickly flew up to join him.

Predaking chuffed and watched them disappear into a crack in the stone, casting his gaze out over the canyon again. A jet flew by, a black shadow against the setting sun, and he shrunk back, glaring at it and considering attacking to ensure their safety. He decided against it and jumped up into the small cave where the others were laying together. He chirred and they just watched him as he approached and curling around them. He rested his helm on Skylynx's back and closed his optics.

Maybe the pilot had seen him and maybe his location would be reported, but he wasn't sure that would be a bad thing. For now, he found it easier not to think about it, and he drifted into recharge cuddled up against them.

When morning came and the Predacons awoke, the cave was much darker. Predaking stood first, hopping over them and peering out. The light was being blocked by the cliffs, but it was undoubtedly day.

Darksteel and Skylynx transformed behind him. "So, what are we doing?" Darksteel asked.

Predaking transformed and turned to them. "We will be tracking the Predacon designated Slipclaw, and we will destroy both her and her vessel."

"I don't see why we can't just make them join us," Skylynx growled, then giggled.

Predaking growled back at him. "They are beyond forgiveness. This is what is best for _everyone_."

"Probably," Skylynx groaned.

"At least we'll have fun gutting them," Darksteel grinned and brandished his claws.

"We must not be too eager," Predaking warned. "They are a dangerous crew, but if we strike well, they will stand no chance against our combined might."

"And what about the Autobots? And the Decepticons?" Skylynx hummed, "I'm sure you're still eager to scrap them."

"Their scent still stains this planet," Predaking nodded. "They are here, but we cannot defeat all of them, not at once, at least. And, my rage against the Autobots is not as strong as it used to be. Shockwave, however..." He turned back to the entrance as the other two glanced at each other and shrugged. "Shockwave turned his back on our kind when he agreed to destroy my squadron, our brethren."

"You mean _you_ turned your back on him," Darksteel muttered, not intending to be heard. Clearly, it didn't work as Predaking spun around and grabbed him by the throat. He was quickly maneuvered against the walls. Claws digging into his neck made Darksteel squawk and squirm.

"Let me rephrase myself," Predaking snarled, "Shockwave proved that we mean nothing to him more than a means to an end. You would do your best to not sympathize with him."

"Of course, I apologize," Darksteel sputtered, optics wide, "Lord Predaking."

He stumbled to regain his balance when he was released, and he quickly felt the cuts on his neck. It was nothing dangerous, but it was enough to hurt his pride. The concerned stare from Skylynx didn't help.

"I still remember Slipclaw's scent," Predaking walked back to the entrance. "She is nearby. We will find an exact location and stalk them from there."

"I don't see how much information we can get before the attack," Skylynx hummed. "Then again, I really just want to scrap them."

"And we will show them no mercy," Predaking transformed, his front claws grasping the rock's edge.

"That is why you are our King," Skylynx chuckled, "well, other than your might and dominance." He transformed as well. Both of them jumped out and hovered while Darksteel joined. They chirred at each other, Skylynx and Darksteel bowing their helms before following Predaking through the canyon. They didn't notice as they passed Soundwave. He jumped back, pressing himself into the shadows of the canyon and relaying the live recording back to base.

When the Reiver came into sight, the Predacons ducked into a gorge and landed, watching from there as the ship approached a distant volcano.

Predaking glared at the ship, wondering if Slipclaw could smell them. Maybe she didn't retaliate because she just didn't care. Just the thought was enough to insult him, but he was easily distracted by the sound of a jet. He squinted, and the others hissed.

The blue jet swooped down into the gorge and slowed before she transformed. Slowly, Switchvolt stood straight. He bristled and hissed, shoving past Darksteel and Skylynx and jumping further down. She backed up a few steps as he snarled and lashed his tail. The other two jumped down, not nearly as hostile.

"It's been a long time," she bowed slightly. "I hope you can find it within yourself to speak with me."

Predaking paused, hesitant before he transformed. "And why should I listen to the likes of you?"

She blinked, taken slightly by surprise. "I- do you think I hold any blame for what happened? Do you think I didn't feel guilt?"

"Your complacency makes you just as guilty as Starscream!" he snarled. She flinched away and ground her dentas.

"There was nothing either of us could have done," she tried to hold her annoyance, but it certainly seeped through. "Surely you can understand that. Regardless, we have a common enemy," she gestured to the general direction of the Reiver, "an enemy you know little about. You need our information, and we need your unparalleled might."

"As long as you side with the Decepticons, we need nothing from you."

Switchvolt's frown deepened and she nodded slightly, "it is to my understanding that you betrayed the Decepticons long before we betrayed you. You were aware of Shockwave's plot, were you not?"

Darksteel and Skylynx both shrieked and darted past Predaking, snarling at her. "Do you think that excuses what you've done?" Predaking transformed, immediately releasing a stream of fire onto her. When the blaze ended, she was gone. Predaking's head reared back in confusion, but Darksteel and Skylynx didn't question it and just looked around. A new shadow was cast on the ground, and Predaking barely had time to look up before Scorponok landed on his helm in full insect mode. He grabbed the Predacon's fangs in his pincers and angled them away, his tail coming down on Predaking's neck.

Predaking shrieked and dislodged the insecticon. Scorponok transformed, faceplates contorted into a snarl and optics wide with feral terror.

Darksteel struck forward, but Scorponok jumped onto the stone wall and scurried across while Skylynx let loose fire against the rock. The ray followed Scorponok closely, and he dropped down when it scorched his tail. Taking too much time to balance, his optics widened as Predaking ran at him. Switchvolt appeared beside them, grabbed Scorponok, and they both vanished. Predaking paused, blinking confusedly.

A pede came out of nowhere and struck him, barely phasing him. The wound from the scorpion's sting was beginning to burn, and Predaking was getting dizzy, but he shook it off.

Scorponok and Soundwave appeared behind Skylynx and Darksteel, who hissed and turned to their attackers. Scorponok attacked Darksteel, stinging him and vanishing before he could be crushed. Twirling away from claw and fang, Soundwave dodged Skylynx with little concern.

Predaking roared and jumped up, only to be slammed to the side. He skidded to the side, quickly regaining his balance and biting into Switchvolt, throwing her. Tumbling, she transformed and unsheathed her blades.

With a hiss, Darksteel turned to Soundwave, quickly realizing the metal masses on both his back and chassis were gone. He flinched when Laserbeak pelted him with blaster fire. He dodged a fire blast and flew around, distracting Darksteel from Ravage. He pierced an optic, and Darksteel screeched in agony quickly slinking down and thrashing.

Predaking rushed Switchvolt, maw splayed open. She waited, glaring into his optics until he was close enough to bite. She slingshotted forward and up, then kicked off his helm and prepared to slingshot down. She managed to pause and hover in the air for a few seconds, building momentum with Artifact before she darted down. Aiming to stab him, she didn't account for him flaring his wings and slamming her into the rock. Artifact's momentum carried over and kept her pinned until Predaing could hold her under his claws.

Soundwave dodged yet another attack from Skylynx, glancing at the others when he thought he had the time. In her struggle beneath Predaking, Soundwave was swiped to the side. Switchvolt's optics widened as Soundwave was grabbed in Skylynx's fangs and thrown. There wasn't much time to be distracted, though, as Predaking growled. She shifted phases, bringing him with her.

Scorponok jumped on him, stinging him in the back. He shrieked and reared back. She shifted phases again, bringing all three back into the top phase.

Soundwave twisted away from another strike and grabbed Skylynx's helm in his tentacles, smashing him against the ground and electrocuting him. His shriek alerted Predaking, who shook with the effort to stand. He saw Darksteel's optic invisible behind oozing, poisoned energon, and Skylynx suffering the energon shock.

Darksteel roared and steeled himself against the pain, pinning Soundwave and his tentacles. Predaking jumped at Scorponok, but Switchvolt slingshotted over and they both vanished. Reappearing before Darksteel, she stabbed his arm, forcing him to release Soundwave and limp away. She kneeled down, waiting for Ravage and Laserbeak to hurry over before they all disappeared.

Finally, Scorponok's venom got to him, and Predaking crumbled to the ground. Darksteel hobbled over to him and flopped down next to him, fighting for his own consciousness too.

A shadow started forming and expanding above them, and Skylynx looked up, watching as a large ship became visible above them.


	8. Chapter 8

The rainforest was cast in shadows even at midday. "Why would they be pausing at an inactive volcano?" Coilcord asked, keeping her voice low. She stumbled over the thick undergrowth and for once envied Arcee's agility.

"Don't know," she quickly maneuvered through the twisting forest. "Dark energon, maybe?"

"I don't see how they'd know it's on Earth, let alone where to find it," Coilcord frowned, "maybe they think they can find normal energon to mine."

"Likely," she kept a careful optic on her surroundings, not letting a single thing go unnoticed. "But that's what we're here to find out." Coilcord looked down at her energon scanner and glared when it started twitching. The bar began rising up, and she slowed down. "What?"

"Something's wrong," she pointed the scanner around, "it's picking up another energon source."

"We might not be alone," Arcee warned and readied her blasters. They froze and listened, unsure what was the wildlife and what might not be. Suddenly, Arcee pointed her blasters at a wall of green and started firing. Briefly baffled, Coilcord quickly realized what Arcee had noticed when an insecticon burst from the trees. She jumped up and kicked off of them with Rumble's piledrivers, not getting far before she hit a tree. They shrieked, not even flinching as their helm cracked.

"Scrap," Arcee hissed and diverted their attention with her blasters. Coilcord quickly joined in, and the feral insecticon looked in between them until another insecticon flew in from above, tearing a hole in the forest canopy. They landed in front of Coilcord and hissed. Arcee looked over and frowned, "you good?"

Coilcord smirked, "yep."

Then, she ran forward and kicked.

Predaking's optics slowly opened as he started taking in the alarming scent of medical supplies and more Predacons than he could count. Vision blurry and spinning, he struggled to lift his helm and regain his bearings. Quickly, he noticed another Predacon in robot mode, and he shot up. He yipped as his bindings kept him in place, and snarled at his captor.

"I hope you can forgive us the restraints, but such precautions are necessary when dealing with Predacons," Illseen frowned, unflinching as Predaking tried to charge his fire. "I'm afraid harming me will do little to aid you in removing your bindings."

He hesitated but acquiesced and let the flame settle, then hissed.

"Rest assured, your friends are safe and well. They wish you a speedy recovery. I'm sure you can smell them from here," he looked toward the door.

Predaking snorted.

"Now, I am going to release you. Whether you attack me or not doesn't really bother me," Illseen approached, gently smiling when Predaking struggled to back away. He pressed a single button and the energon binds faded. Predaking transformed, keeping his fangs on show.

"Where am I? Where is Shockwave?"

"The eighth ship, Triptych," he replied. "I assure you we are more associated with Slipclaw than Shockwave. His research, however, does intrigue us."

"That answers little."

"There's a lot to cover," Illseen frowned and introduced himself. "You may call me Illseen. I am the captain of this ship, a ship of ancient Predacons that fled before the Great Cataclysm that marked our alleged extinction. We are here, I assume, for the same reason as you: we wish to terminate Slipclaw."

Coilcord rested her servos against her knees as the insecticon before her fell, taking a short rest before she ran at the third insecticon. She jumped onto their back and activated Rumble's piledriver, shattering the brittle armor.

Arcee kept her blasters ready as they fell, hearing more buzzing approaching. A small group of insecticons flew past, and she glared at them when they paid her no mind.

"What are they doing?" Coilcord watched them.

Arcee shook her helm and turned on her commlink. "We need reinforcements. There's a hostile insecticon swarm."

Coilcord narrowed her optics when she didn't get an echo on her comms.

"Scrap, nothing," Arcee hissed. Rumble and Frenzy ejected.

"We need to get out of here," Frenzy warned. "We might have been able to handle those three, but we can't handle an entire swarm."

"I agree, but something's not right," Coilcord nodded. "Feral insecticons aren't unusual, but that wasn't just feral."

"Obviously," Arcee nodded. "Coilcord, get as far away as you can and try to call for back-up. Frenzy, Rumble, you two help me."

They all agreed, and Coilcord transformed, speeding toward the volcano as a few insecticons started to close in on Arcee.

"I advise the utmost caution when dealing with the dark energon," Starscream walked through the hall, just behind Slipclaw. "Prolonged exposure will cause a variety of ailments to the crew."

Slipclaw glared back at him, confused. "Is that supposed to worry me?"

Starscream coughed at that, taken somewhat off-guard and glancing over ar Jetlock for help that would not be received. "Well, yes. Does it not?"

"The crew isn't mining this," Jetlock stared at the ground, carrying a deep frown. "The miners... don't count... supposedly." Starscream's optics widened and his wings drooped, but he did his best not to look bothered.

Slipclaw hummed. "Worry not, Starscream. Our miners are made up of criminals beyond redemption. In the optics of the Reiver, that certainly means something."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

Slipclaw turned forward again and growled, but she didn't answer. They exited the tunnel and entered the main cavern where the dark energon was waiting to be mined. "What exactly are the capabilities of the dark energon?"

Starscream glared, fully aware of her trying to change the subject, be he explained regardless. By the time he had finished, they had stopped before a tunnel closed off by fallen rubble. "The energon monitors imply that beyond here is a source of dark energon far greater than the rest of the deposit. However, I recommend waiting to remove the blockage in case of a chain reaction."

"How much total do you estimate?"

"Once purified, probably a few hundred cubes from the main cavern. Beyond here, however, could be a few thousand."

"Then we should make haste."

"If it is not too bold of me to ask, what do you plan on using all of this dark energon for?"

"Selling it, mostly," Slipclaw shrugged. "Weapons-making as well. You say it can raise the dead?" Starscream nodded. "Would you know of a way to control the undead?"

"None even remotely safe. Besides, I doubt you would be able to siphon control from Megatron."

"Likely," she sighed. "I suppose I can pass, then."

Arcee blocked a blow with her arm blades, but it still knocked her back. She easily regained her balance and jumped away from another insecticon while Frenzy took care of the first. She grunted as they knocked her to the ground and pinned her arms at her side. She struggled and snarled, but she wasn't afraid until the insecticon's jaw split open and their secondary glossa tried to strike at her.

Startled, she shrunk back, started kicking repeatedly, and managed to pull an arm loose. She grabbed the pincer and ripped her other arm loose to cut it off, then stabbed the pincer through the insecticon's chassis. Once she stood, she looked at the other two, who'd managed to take out two more insecticons. "They're the vampire terrorcons. Don't let their pincers touch you," she warned and froze when they were shot to the ground with webbing. "No," she muttered, hesitant to look back. Slowly, she turned and looked up at the trees. "Airachnid."

A small horde of insecticons was closing in, and Airachnid was perched in the tree with her secondary glossa out. "Arcee," she hissed and twitched forward.

Arcee froze, optics wide as she contemplated her next move. There wasn't time to flee, so she decided to shift to her blasters and start firing. Airachnid jumped to the side then rushed at her, snarling and unflinching at the attack. Speedy but uncoordinated, Airachnid's attacks were easy to dodge but hard to counter.

She hissed and shot a glob of web at one of Arcee's blades, but she couldn't do anything else before a groundbridge opened and Vertebreak leapt through, letting loose a stream of fire on her and the insecticons. She snarled, jumped back, and drilled through the ground to escape.

Vertebreak jumped after her, frantically clawing at the hole, but he couldn't dig fast enough and quickly gave up, watching the insecticons flee. "Hey! What are you doing?" Rumble snapped at him. "Get us out of these." He rolled his optics and tore through the webs with his claws before looking over at Arcee.

"Coilcord managed to contact you?"

Vertebreak nodded but it was Frenzy who spoke up frantic, "something's wrong. She isn't responding."


	9. Chapter 9

"So... do you guys..." Miko trailed off.

"No," Shockwave replied and looked over at Ratchet, "I had thought you taught them about our biology."

"Not all of it," he shrugged, not looking up from his monitor.

"I mean, that's fine," Miko protested. "I just thought Coilcord had parents is all."

"And she is technically Predaking's parent in that her CNA contributed to his," Shockwave nodded. "Most Cybertronians emerged from the Well of Allsparks, young in mind but fully grown. Binary bonding and cloning is a way around that, though the former doesn't typically end well with only one donor. If he were here, you could ask Starscream about how poorly that went."

"Cool," she sat down. "Not all of us do either. I get it."

Miko was about to start a different torrent of rapid-fire questions when the comm-links turned on. "This is Coilcord. We are in need of back up."

Ratchet walked over and checked their coordinates. "Are you under attack?"

"No, not me. Arcee sent me to find a place where I could get a signal. They're up against insecticons, undead, vampiric."

"We are sending a groundbridge to her coordinates, are you safe?" Ratchet asked as Shockwave directed Vertebreak to help.

"Yeah. I'll get back to you."

She cut the communication as he opened a groundbridge, closing it once the Predacon was through.

Coilcord sighed and stared out across the rainforest from her view on the volcano, relaxing slowly. There were little noises, even from the wildlife, so when she heard someone approaching, she quickly turned to face them. Her spark froze when she saw Revolt smirking beside someone she didn't recognize. "Look what we have here," she chuckled.

"Revolt," Coilcord backed away, "please, this has nothing to do with you."

"So defensive," she rolled her optics. "So assuming. Why do you think I care about your intentions here?"

She unsheathed her blades, and Coilcord quickly turned on her comm, "I might need back up too, actually." She winced as she was greeted with static, and the mech standing beside Revolt held up his frequency scrambler. "Scrap," she turned and transformed, starting to fly away, only to be yanked out of the air by a chain.

Its wielder pressed a small trigger and energon coursed through it. Coilcord screamed and transformed, clutching the ground and struggling until she fell flat. "Thank you, Chainfall," Revolt nodded to the Reiver's newest recruit, who nodded back. "I think Slipclaw's going to like this one." Chainfall just nodded curtly. "You're still no fun."

"I'm not going to be," he grumbled and knelt beside Coilcord, pressing the button again and watching her scream.

"If you keep doing that, you are," Revolt laughed. "Let's bring her back to the ship."

Coilcord groaned, unconscious as Chainfall grabbed one arm and Revolt grabbed the other. By the time they'd gone up the ship's elevator and thrown her in the brig, she had woken up only be electrocuted back into stasis.

"I can feel her danger," Shockwave gestured to his spark and snapped to attention when the groundbridge opened. Arcee stumbled through first, and Frenzy and Rumble sprinted past her, Vertebreak hurrying behind. "Where is Coilcord?" He turned to them as they skidded to a halt.

"We don't know," Rumble reported. "She was flying toward the volcano to get a better signal, but she was still miles from the Reiver. She isn't responding anymore."

Ripclaw burst onto the bridge and growled, fists clenched at her side, "then we should make haste to find her. Arcee, what happened?"

"We were being attacked by insecticons and couldn't get signal to call for back up," she stared at the floor, digits clasping and unclasping as she tried to remain calm. "It was Airachnid. She's here."

"Her," Miko growled and crossed her arms. "Why is it that _she_ manages to come back but not the actual Decepticons who want to kill all of us?"

Bumblebee walked over and placed his servo on her back. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Ratchet nodded, "get to medbay and stay there until I can come by. Rumble and Frenzy, go to."

"But-"

"Yip," Ratchet interrupted her, and she sighed before she left, the mini-cons following behind. Miko muttered something to herself and turned back to the others.

"We'll get a small team together," Bumblebee replied. "We can sneak in, get Coilcord, and get out. Shockwave, are you going to be alright?"

"I am not worried about her life, only her safety. This is far from the first time she has been captured by them," Shockwave shook his helm and accepted a gentle headbutt from Vertebreak. "While we do not have the resources or strength for a full-scale raid against the Reiver, getting her back with stealth should not be difficult as long as Slipclaw is not onboard."

"But how can we make sure of that?" Ripclaw growled.

He paused, thinking before he spoke, "it is to my understanding that the original Apex Armor would be viable in aiding a distraction."

"If we can get it back," Bumblebee frowned. "It might be a while."

"Even in the original armor, being a chew toy isn't exactly pleasant," Miko glared. "Then again-"

Vertebreak transformed and spoke up, "we could. If we were careful."

"I do not wish to put either of you in danger," Shockwave shook his helm.

"But Vertebreak is right," Ripclaw protested and stood beside them, "we are already in danger, and that was our choice, but the danger Coilcord is in is far greater. I know you worry about her and us, but you can't have it both ways."

"We can still think things through," Bumblebee replied and pulled up a map of the volcano and surrounding area. "There's a lot of space to cover. They may be keeping her in the tunnels or on the ship but we only have time to explore one. Either way, her signal is shielded, and we need you to track her."

"There are two of us," she nodded, "we can bring the wreckers in if we need more time for a distraction."

"They could certainly take it," he agreed. "In case she's on the Reiver, you'll have to be the one to search for her. Shockwave, would you still be able to navigate their ship?"

"Affirmative."

"Then we'll start making a more concrete plan."

Coilcord slowly opened her optics and shook her helm before she snapped to attention. "You're awake," Chainfall growled, arms crossed at his space at the cave entrance. "You were supposed to take longer."

"I'm sorry to disappoint," she huffed and looked around with dizzy optics as he chuckled quietly. Shockwave's fear was evident through their bond, so she sighed, closing her optics and groaning. _Rumble? Frenzy?_

" _Yes!_ Rumble was quick to pay attention. _The others are planning your rescue. W_ _here are you?_ "

 _A room_ , she looked up at the bonds that had her tied to the ceiling.

" _Great. We'll be there soon, I think._ "

" _I'll let the others know. I'm out of Medbay a bit earlier_ ," Frenzy replied.

" _I could've snuck past Ratchet._ "

"Look who it is," Jetlock chuckled as he entered, twirling a key in his digits. He held the same unsettling smile she remembered, but he never met her optics, seeming more interested in the room around her. She watched the key spin once before he clasped it in his palm and turned to Chainfall. "Wait outside."

"Yes, sir," he nodded and left, letting the door close and lock itself. Jetlock's smile slowly faded into a frown as he stared at the wall.

"It certainly has been a while, Coilcord," he flinched and started spinning the key again, the smile suddenly returning. "How long, exactly?"

"A few years," she replied, glaring at him and tugging at her cuffs. "How's the family been treating you?"

His optics widened and he suddenly looked into her optics. "You really aren't taking this seriously, are you?"

"Should I be?" She scoffed. "I've been in this position multiple times."

"True," he nodded and knelt before her, watching her lose her confidence when his claw neared her optic. She jerked back and curled in on herself, clenching her jaw. "But this is different. This time, you're more than a nuisance." She glared as he turned to leave. "You're an asset."

"Are you going to ransom me?"

"No," he opened the door and stepped outside. "We're going to interrogate you."

Starscream slid into the room with a smirk, and the door closed behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

"What information?" Coilcord kicked out and scowled, swaying from the ceiling as she tried to escape. "What do you want from me?"

Starscream flinched away from her pede and grabbed it, holding it still before shoving it back down. She growled at him and twisted her arms, kicking again. "Well first," Starscream grabbed both of her pedes to restrain them, then chuckled. "I would ask your designation."

"Coilcord," she didn't stop glaring as he tensed and looked up at her.

He muttered something to himself that she didn't care before he spoke up. "So you're alive. Is it safe to assume that Shockwave's here too?"

"Why?" She snapped and tore her pedes out of his grasp. "Does the Reiver still want him offline?"

"Of course they do," he scoffed and held his servos behind his back. "We do."

She slowed her struggle and squinted at him. "Who are you?"

He sputtered for a second before he struck forward and grabbed her by the throat, threatening her fuel line with his claws. "I am the one asking the questions here!" He snarled but a droop in his wings and a slacking servo told her otherwise.

Arching her brow, she headbutted his servo away from her neck. "You're too hesitant to really want to harm me. Tell me, is it because you're afraid of what Shockwave will do?" Coilcord grimaced. "Trust me, you'll be terminated long before he can reach you."

"You're not in the position to threaten me," he crossed his arms and glared at her, trying to look brave but really just pouting.

"I will be."

He raised a brow and put a hand on his spark, then chuckled. "No, I don't think you will."

"If I escape I will."

He laughed shortly. "Maybe so. Now, where is your base?"

"It's a ship. It moves. It could be anywhere by now."

"Then surely you wouldn't mind telling me where it was last?" Starscream grinned, but she didn't respond. Slowly he nodded, "I don't _want_ to resort to violence. I really don't have any ill will toward you or Shockwave. But I do what I must to survive."

"But you don't have to do this," she argued. "So, _I_ will ask again: who are you?"

"My designation does not concern you," he froze again.

"Then why are you hiding it?" She started struggling again, twisting and tugging at her bonds, finally raising her voice from frustration. "What do you have to gain from hiding-"

"My safety!" he interrupted.

"You think you're not already in danger?" She yelled. "Everyone who serves Slipclaw will be killed by her! Don't you get it?"

"I don't have to listen to you," Starscream snarled and turned away, optics squeezed shut. She fell silent and once she stopped swaying, the only sound in the room was the crackling of her energon binds. Slowly, she closed her optics. "I'm surprised you can't figure it out on your own or did Shockwave not tell you about me?"

"Starscream," she muttered.

His optics opened, but he didn't turn to face her again. "Where was your ship last?"

"Shockwave hasn't given up on you."

"He will," Starscream typed a few numbers into a terminal to open the door, and he left, letting Jetlock lock it for him. "The interrogation was failed, but we do have enough evidence that Shockwave is on Earth."

"We'll let Slipclaw know, but she should've been able to sense him on her own." Jetlock frowned as the lock clicked. The two agreed and made their way to the bridge where Slipclaw was giving orders. Starscream didn't hear much other than something about the executioner. Being reminded of Deathtrap reminded him of Shockwave as well. He remembered clinging to his cannon as the scientist had defended him against Megatron, later forcing him to remember who he was without Megatron. Yet, if Starscream could choose not to tell Slipclaw about his presence on Earth, he didn't know if he would.

He still couldn't imagine a world where Shockwave was a better choice than Slipclaw.

Revolt turned to leave, shooting him and Jetlock a sneer as she shoved in between them. Luckily for Starscream, he usually reported to Slipclaw and not to her.

"Master," he bowed, smirking. "Despite an otherwise failed interrogation, I have received important information from our prisoner. It seems Shockwave is on Earth."

She finished typing a few things on the master computer before she turned to face him. "You insult my intelligence."

"I, uh, my intentions were true, Slipclaw. I did not mean to offend you, but may I ask why?" He took a few steps back, resisting the urge to pin his wings against his back and cower.

"So hasty to fear," she rolled her optics and sighed. "You haven't upset me, Starscream. I simply already knew of Shockwave's presence." He sighed in relief and promptly relaxed, then frowned as his optics widened.

"I thought we agreed you would let me know of that," he grumbled.

"Where did you get that idea?" She chuckled, shifting to grasp her servos behind her back.

"We specifically talked about this when I joined," he huffed and stood up straight and indignant.

She thought for a second, then she shook her helm, "we did no such thing."

"Wait," Jetlock spoke up. "But I was there when you pro-"

Slipclaw hissed and darted toward him, brandishing her claws on his shoulder and snarling in his audial, "it is good to see you two getting along, but your loyalty is to be to me." She reared away and turned to face the windows, quickly losing her tension as she walked across the bridge. "Not to each other. The second you go fully against my wishes, your goals will be lost to you."

"Of course, Ma'am," Jetlock bowed, sharing a glance with Starscream.

"Starscream, prepare yourself for the follow-up interrogation."

"Yes, my Liege," he nodded, wincing at the instinctive name before he turned to leave, pleased to note that Jetlock opted to follow him.

"Jetlock, stay. We need to talk," she didn't look back. Both of them stopped, confused. Jetlock sighed and nodded to Starscream.

"We can talk later," he promised and returned to Slipclaw's side. Disappointed, Starscream left.

He didn't really have to do any physical tasks so he was free to roam, but he had another idea. Revealed to be lying for years and multiple subjects, Slipclaw should expect Starscream to lash out. He stalked toward the hull, hesitating when he reached the end of the main hall and finding Revolt standing in front of a locked door. He narrowed his optics and slipped into an offshoot hall, relieved when she didn't even glance at him. He circled around and snuck into the main prisoners' hall. _Prisoners_.

He'd never been in this hall. They'd done a good job at keeping him out and curbing his curiosity.

Hesitantly, he opened the door and walked in, shocked to see the sheer amount of cells. He kept his helm down, not looking directly at anyone as he made his way to the other end of the hall.

"You're not supposed to be here. Please help us," someone hissed. "You a new recruit? Nobody has to know."

Starscream stopped at the locked door, ready to turn around, leave, and make a plan.

"I wouldn't put your hope on him," somebody else spoke, a voice that despite its brokenness, he recognized. "That's Starscream, the Decepticon's second-in-command. I guess he works for _them_ now."

His optics widened, and he made the mistake of looking at the speaker in his optics. His optics met the blue ones of another seeker. "Jetfire," he gasped. "You... you're here."

Jetfire just sat there, staring hopelessly up at him and giving him a small nod. They didn't have the chance to catch up before the door at the far end of the hall opened. Starscream cowered away as Deathtrap saw him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Starscream is here," Shockwave repeated, clutching the edge of his workbench. Vertebreak glanced over at Ripclaw, who shrugged while Rumble climbed up his tail to sit on his back.

"Are you alright?" she asked, lowering her helm as he turned to face her.

Slowly, he nodded. "I will be. I simply struggle to fathom how anyone would join Slipclaw willingly."

"No one said anything about him joining willingly," Frenzy replied and glared at Rumble when he burst into laughter. Vertebreak hissed, but the laughter only got louder until he stood and tilted, causing Rumble to tumble to the floor. He yelped and landed on his back, taking time to calm himself before he stood.

"You have too much faith in his intelligence," Rumble chuckled. "And his morals."

"I know that he is motivated by fear," Shockwave's antennae tightened back toward his helm, and he shuffled back. "He could have had the resources he needed if he'd stayed behind."

"But he'd have to go through you to get to them," he shook his helm. "He's not obligated to like you."

"That is not what I meant."

"Well, what about Coilcord?" Ripclaw spoke up. "I feel like she should matter more."

"She does," Shockwave grumbled. "But she is in little danger."

"How do you know that?" she glared. "She's on the Reiver as a prisoner. Just because we have a plan to rescue her doesn't mean she's in less danger than Starscream. He works for them, for Primus' sake!"

"Do not believe, Ripclaw, that I am not terrified for her safety," he turned fully to her, then paused to lower his voice again. "I can feel her spark's pulse, and it is a constant reminder of her situation, but I cannot allow that fear to control me."

"It would be too illogical, wouldn't it?" she scoffed.

He ignored that. "Neither should you."

She snarled and brandished her claws, "you really think I should just be like you? That I should just shut up and stop being afraid?"

"I am not telling you to stop being afraid, just to keep your fear within reason," he lowered his helm, shoulders drooping. "I will take my leave of you now." He turned to leave, pausing when Ripclaw grabbed him by the shoulder but ultimately tore away from it.

"Wait!" Rumble jumped off of Vertebreak and chased after Shockwave, Frenzy close behind. Vertebreak whimpered, watching them go.

"You understand," Ripclaw sighed, "don't you?"

He hissed and turned away, leaving her in the lab on her own.

"You're okay!" Darksteel perked up as Predaking followed Illseen from the medbay. "They told us it might take a while longer."

"Have they explained themselves to you?" He hurried past Illseen to greet the other two.

"It doesn't make much sense, but I guess most things don't," Skylynx chuckled. "They are ancient Predacons escaped from the Cataclysm, or so they say. Liegian killed the others."

"Indeed," Illseen nodded, "there were nine ships in the beginning, though only two remain in commission. We rescued what we could of other ships, mostly the icy Predacons, but their ship indeed fell, along with the other six."

"Remarkable," Predaking muttered. "I had thought our kind to be mostly extinct. But why then, have you not returned to Cybertron? Our kind could rule once again."

Illseen's optics widened and he fell silent for a few seconds before muttering, "your vision... is boundless." Predaking, startled for reasons he didn't understand, glared at him. "What do you think we are?"

He scoffed, "we were a glorious and powerful species when we roamed Cybertron all of those millennia ago. No one could come against our fearsome might and hope to survive. Our survival of the Cataclysm only proves that we were destined to rule."

"Oh," Illseen nodded slowly, looking Predaking up and down. "Well, there are many things I regret. Perhaps I had hoped your hubris would be tamer than it clearly is. It is for the survival of other Cybertronians that we do not return to Cybertron. Our power makes us far from fair as rulers, and not all of us are as civil as you think you are."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" He growled, and Skylynx giggled, shaking his head.

"He means we're dangerous."

Predaking nodded. "You are too afraid of the power you possess to harness it."

"No, but I do understand that it is often better to find other solutions," Illseen corrected him. "No matter. You are young, raised by Decepticons who knew no better about you. You may be further gone than I thought, but you're not beyond hope. Please, come, and allow me to show you around the vessel. I believe you will get along with the crew far better than you will its captain."

"Actually, I think we can navigate the Reiver on our own," Frenzy suggested, hesitance confirmed by the look Shockwave sent him. "For stealth reasons. We've probably explored the ship more than you have at this point, and we're significantly smaller. If anyone's noticed on the ship, there won't be a point in distracting Slipclaw. And, judging by Coilcord's description, we know almost exactly where she is on the ship."

"He has a point," Arcee agreed before Shockwave could argue.

"Whatever the plan, we can do a lot in terms of distraction," Wheeljack patted his grenade. "If you're going to groundbridge on the hull, you'll need to distract the crew too."

"While we fight Slipclaw," Ripclaw nodded. "If we're aiming to stall time rather than terminate, we should be able to pull this off."

"Tell yourself that," Vertebreak huffed, and she glared at him.

"Your plan is logical, but I am more than capable in the field," Shockwave spoke before he could be cut off again.

"Then go with Wheeljack and Bulkhead," Bumblebee shrugged. "Ratchet, you're ready in medbay, right?" Ratchet nodded over the video feed as he finished organizing his supplies. "Good. Arcee, are you sure you want to help after what happened yesterday?"

"There isn't time for this," she reminded him. "We'll let Ultra Magnus know the situation when this is over."

"I can contact Anax," Shockwave offered, and she agreed.

"Let's just get this done."

Deathtrap paused to stare at Starscream from across the hall and tilted their helm. Both of them remained silent, staring at each other as he cowered toward the locked door. They huffed and shrugged their axe onto their shoulder before walking towards one of the cells. "Why are you really here?" Jetfire stared at Starscream.

"I-" Starscream was cut off by a scream as Deathtrap grabbed someone by the arm and lifted them up. The prisoner thrashed in their grip, tugging away and staring wide-eyed at Starscream.

"Please!" They begged, "don't let them do this!"

"Starscream?" Jetfire muttered. He steeled himself, reminding himself that this was what he'd come here to do. Deathtrap was just a kink in the plan. Starscream approached, not meeting the prisoner in the optics. Nodding and turning to leave, Deathtrap dragged them behind.

"No," they hissed as they tried to escape. Starscream quickened his walk, managing to catch up to Deathtrap at the end of the hall. He hesitated a moment longer before he sharpened his claws and grabbed them by the wrist, digging his claws in. They snapped to attention and turned around letting go of their captive for only a moment before they trapped the hostage to their chassis with their axe.

"What are you doing?" They snapped at him as he grabbed the axe and pulled.

"I-" Starscream didn't know exactly how to explain that, so he just kept wrestling with the axe. The prisoner took the opportunity to duck away and sprint down the hall.

"Scrap!" Deathtrap snarled and ripped their axe away, shoving Starscream into the wall. The prisoner easily reached the other side of the hallway and skidded to a halt when the doors opened. There stood Revolt, who took her servo off the lock and stabbed her sword through the escapee in one smooth motion. Starscream's spark and jaw both dropped and he darted to hide behind Deathtrap. "You idiot," they whispered as Revolt let the body slide off the blade and approached.

"What exactly happened?" She grinned and laughed. "Starscream."

"I- I was only watching," he protested and stepped back, knowing Deathtrap probably wouldn't accept his lie. "I was attempting to help restrain them when they fled."

"He speaks the truth," Deathtrap lied, and Starscream blinked rapidly. He couldn't question it more than the two small figures he saw darting through the adjacent hall.

"Regardless, you aren't supposed to be here," she nodded, unaware of what Deathtrap and Starscream saw behind her.

"I, uh-" Starscream slowly lifted his servo to point, surprised when Arcee appeared too, stopping as they recognized each other.

"Whatever. Slipclaw will decide what your punishment is," Ripclaw ignored him.

"There's, uh," he kept pointing, glancing between Arcee, Revolt, and Deathtrap.

"What?" She snapped and turned just as Arcee slammed her fist against the panel, closing and locking the door. Revolt gasped, "what!?"


	12. Chapter 12

"You know, I expected more," Wheeljack huffed as he inspected his grenade.

"It is to my understanding that the Reiver possesses a very primitive security system," Shockwave explained, though he was unsure himself. "However, there should be more guards outside."

"Maybe they don't care because we're out on the hull?" Bulkhead suggested.

"Possibly," he agreed.

"Nah," Wheeljack shrugged and gestured to the terminated security. "I don't think they're expecting to hear anything from their outer guards, and they're not going to. Clearly."

Flame scorched the lava rock where Vertebreak had just been standing. He darted toward the other side of the cavern as Ripclaw tackled their prey. Slipclaw reared onto her hind legs and flared her wings, effectively throwing Ripclaw away. With a flick of her tail, toxic darts were flung around her, missing Vertebreak and being batted aside by Ripclaw.

"I was wondering when I'd get to fight you," Slipclaw hissed, optics wide with exhilaration as she stared down Ripclaw. "But we don't have to. We are of the same blood, after all."

Both of them hissed and ran at her, Vertebreak much faster. She thrashed him away and jumped up to pin Ripclaw beneath her. She readied her fire, not noticing Ripclaw's siphon claw coming up above her. The tail struck forward just before she released her fire, claw latching onto her neck and pulling her back. A stream of fire hit the dark energon above them, causing it to explode. Vertebreak yelped and hid behind a pillar of stone from the shards that sprayed the ground.

Ripclaw stood and groaned as a few pieces of dark energon splintered along her back and wings, grateful that Slipclaw had taken the worst of it.

"You're smarter than you look," she huffed as she recovered, coiling her tail around her and lowering her helm, "tougher too." Ripclaw snorted and clicked the giant claws on her tail together around the stinger. "Is that supposed to be a threat? By what just happened, I'd assume you've been too corrupted with standard Predacon that you don't even have any mech-venom, let alone Tox'en." Slipclaw brandished her own tail, which still had plenty of darts to spare. Ripclaw just scoffed and stamped her foot into the ground, to which Vertebreak leapt onto Slipclaw's back.

She shrieked, not getting the opportunity to sting him before Ripclaw pinned her tail to the ground. Vertebreak's fangs sunk into her neck as she readied herself to blast a fireball point-blank into Ripclaw.

Her siphon claw darted forwards again, redirecting the fire to the cave floor. Slipclaw thrashed, shrieking and snarling as her descendent's stinger injected venom into her jaw. Slipclaw fell limp with a pained shriek, managing to grab one of the tail-blades and tear it off as she burned. The sting quickly spread through her helm and down her neck as she managed to roll over and onto Vertebreak.

Ripclaw yelped and jumped back, inspecting and testing her siphon claw before attacking with it. It had lost its ability to grab, but the remaining two blades managed to make a cut in Slipclaw's metal. Slipclaw hissed and turned to her, struggling against the blazing pain that coursed through her fuel lines.

In a sudden flurry of movement, the two were locked together, each one wresting to pin the other. Vertebreak stood and shook his helm, watching them battle and pausing to think before he transformed. "Remember why we're here," he barked at Ripclaw. Slipclaw managed to shove her back and huffed, trying to speak only to find her voice upgrade fried. Enraged, she roared and jumped at both of them, pushing them up and back against the wall, loading her fire, and considering who to terminate first.

Coilcord groaned when she heard pedes approaching, and she opened her optics from recharge. She struggled slightly, swinging from the ceiling and preemptively glaring at the door. When it opened, however, she relaxed. "Rumble," she sighed. "It's about time. You two went quiet for a bit."

"Just focusing," Frenzy popped up around the corner and hurried to deactivate her energon cuffs. Bumblebee grabbed her and helped her regain her balance. Arcee locked the nearest entrance to the hallway and shot the control panel before she stopped at the entrance with her blasters ready.

"I appreciate it," Coilcord stretched, slightly startled when Bumblebee handed her her energon prod. "Alright, now we just need to get out, right? Or do you have something else planned?"

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Shockwave should be on the hull, distracting the main forces," Bumblebee nodded. "We just need to get to them, then we'll get Ripclaw and Vertebreak out."

"Where are they?" She squinted and left the cell to stand beside Arcee, looking both ways.

"They're distracting Slipclaw. If they're following orders, they'll be fine," he reassured her.

"Vertebreak will, but given what Rumble and Frenzy told me earlier, Ripclaw might not," Coilcord glared at all of them, then she sighed.

"Well, we're not in a position to help them," Arcee frowned. "We'll worry about that once we're back on our own ship."

"Fine," she grumbled and after checking the charge, extended her prod.

Revolt growled and unsheathed her blades as she turned back to Deathtrap and Starscream. "I did try to tell you," he shrugged. She growled and shoved past them to get to the secondary hall entrance. Starscream glared at Deathtrap, who huffed.

"That was your fault," they rasped and followed Revolt. Starscream's wings drooped and he frowned, staring at the floor as he walked behind them. Upon realizing Deathtrap was following, she turned to point her sword at them.

"No. Get back to your own cell," she demanded, sheathing one of her blades and pointing in the general direction of the nearby cell.

"Fine, but it is this way," they muttered, not seeming at all intimidated. Then again, their faceplates betrayed nothing but strangely accurate visual awareness. Revolt then glared at Starscream, who yelped as Deathtrap dropped their axe on him.

"What? Why?" He protested as they both continued walking away, then grumbled and carried it as he followed. Deathtrap slipped into their cell, and she locked it behind them before turning back to Starscream.

"Drop it," she ordered, and he obeyed, letting it clang on the floor. "They're likely attempting to rescue Coilcord." She walked up to the door leading to the hall with the closed-off cells and punched a code into the number pad, but it didn't open. "Which they broke the lock to."

"Likely?" Starscream crossed his arms and glared.

"Well, I assume they're not with Soundwave, but I didn't recognize the blue one as Switchvolt."

He scoffed and rolled his optics, picking at his digits, "and why, exactly, would they be here."

Ripclaw groaned, "why do you think you're entitled to every bit of information we have on them just because you _used_ to be a part of their faction?"

"You just answered that," he scoffed and glared, yelping when she pointed her sword at his throat and charged it with electricity. "I apologize. I will ask no more."

She nodded and unsheathed her blade to activate the ship's shared commlink. "All crew members, there are intruders on this ship. In case you haven't noticed, which you somehow seem to have not, they are in the secondary prison block. Diverge on their locations and _don't take prisoners_!"


	13. Chapter 13

" _...And don't take prisoners!"_

"Well, there we go," Wheeljack chuckled as several guards emerged onto the hull. He drew his swords as Bulkhead readied his club and Shockwave charged his cannon. Most of the guards ran forward, except the one who hesitated and ran back into the ship.

"Wait, that's not-" another stopped to call after them, cut off by a sword thrown through the spark. Two more paused, optics widening as Wheeljack ran forward, retrieved his blade, and cut through them. His helm snapped up when another caught an opening and tried to take advantage of it, only for them to be blown aside by a cannon blast.

Bulkhead tackled the rest, throwing one across the hull and off the side of the ship while crushing the other beneath his club. "Do you think that one could fly?"

"Doubt it," Wheeljack shrugged, and Shockwave was inclined to agree.

Jetlock frowned and looked up from his repair work when the announcement sounded, then he rolled his optics and turned to leave the bridge to saunter through the main hall. By the time he was halfway to the hull, he heard the distinct sound of engines approaching. Barely managing to turn around, he was tripped by a black and yellow sports car. He grunted and snarled as he hit the ground, quickly trying to get up before a motorcycle's back wheel struck him in the helm on her way over him.

Growling, he stood up and looked at them, recognizing Coilcord's motorcycle mode, but not Arcee or Bumblebee. Frustrated, he easily caught up in his jet mode and latched onto Coilcord, throwing her back and against the wall.

She yelped as she transformed and hit the ground with a screech. Pain shot through her arms as she skidded across the ground. Arcee and Bumblebee swerved and transformed, the former unsheathing her arm blades while the latter readied his blasters. As soon as Coilcord came to a halt, she rose to her knees and glared at Jetlock. "Ah," she pushed herself off the floor. "It's you."

"You don't have to sound so disappointed," he chuckled, sending her a strangely pleasant smile that she just wanted to tear from his face. He almost looked bashful, even if he was a bad actor.

"Who's this?" Arcee asked.

"My designation's Jetlock," he turned to face her, bowing at the hips, "and I'd say I'm a touch above the others you've fought to get so far in here."

"Oh really?" She sneered, and Coilcord just nodded vigorously.

"I hate to fuel his ego, but he's not weak," she confirmed.

"You might hate to do it, but you still do it," he chuckled. "Honestly, that makes it mean so much more to me. Thank you."

"Is he always this much?" Bumblebee asked.

Coilcord answered "yes" in unison with Jetlock replying "no," then they turned to glare at each other.

"Whatever," Jetlock spat and unsheathed his blades. "Let's just get you taken care of so I can go back to repairing boring old computer bits."

"Right," Bumblebee pointed his blasters at Jetlock, "I think you should maybe let us go."

"Oh, I would," he admitted and winked, "but it's simply not my choice to make."

"Alright then," Coilcord frowned and despite Frenzy's warning, ran at him from behind to electrocute him. He flinched, startled into action, and kicked behind him. Pede connecting with her gut, it sent her stumbling back with a grunt without enough time to recover before he grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into the ground.

He spun out of the way of Arcee, forced further and further back from the relentless flurry of attacks from Arcee and Bumblebee. Growling, Coilcord slammed her pede with Rumble to the floor, activating the piledriver and making the entire ship shudder. Jetlock yipped as he grabbed the wall for support, giving Bumblebee an easy opening to pummel him into standing down. He could've finished it if a missile wasn't shot at them, narrowly missing all of them but still shaking them with the blast. He probably wouldn't have killed Jetlock; none of them probably would, but it was too late to worry about that. Starscream and Revolt had arrived.

"Jetlock!" Starscream called out to him.

"Quiet!" Jetlock snarled. "I'm fine!"

Revolt chuckled, rolling her optics and unsheathing her crescent swords. Thinking fast, Arcee shoved Jetlock away from the wall so she could hold her arm-blade against his throat. Starscream hesitated, but Revolt's chuckled just rose into a laugh. "Oh please," she wiped her servo across her optics, "do it. I'm begging you."

Jetlock froze and stared at Starscream with wide optics. "I- no," he shook his helm and looked over at Revolt, "we can't just-"

"Oh, we can," she stepped forward. Arcee growled and pressed the sharp edge hard against his throat. Jetlock whimpered and stared at them. "Pathetic," Revolt rolled her optics.

"Revolt, what?" Jetlock blinked rapidly, losing any hope that she'd been joking.

"No," Starscream stepped forward, and she shot him a glare, "let him go, and we won't give chase."

"Do we have your word, Starscream?" Arcee growled.

"Yes," he nodded, and Jetlock was shoved, sputtering to the floor. "But you don't have Revolt's."

She grinned and launched herself forward with electrocuted swords, bringing them both down at Arcee with the intent to behead. Arcee leapt back, avoiding death with plenty of time to spare. As soon as they were all far enough away, Coilcord lifted Frenzy. His resonance blaster shrieked, sending a high-pitched blast to knock all three of them out. "Now we can go," she nodded. The rest of the way to the hull wasn't a long drive, and as soon as they emerged into the open air, Coilcord lunged past a guard.

Using Rumble to propel herself forward, she tackled Shockwave into a hug.

"Well, let's go," Wheeljack stabbed the last pirate on the hull.

"Revolt and Vertebreak," Coilcord tried to pull back, failing when Shockwave trapped her against him. She gave into the attention but still looked back at the others.

Bulkhead nodded and turned on his commlink, "we've got Coilcord. Get the Predacons out of there before you send for us."

"On it," Raf replied, and they were left in silence. "They're not coming through and they're not responding to their comms."

"No," Coilcord muttered, suddenly feeling the world closing in on her. She didn't need to require breathing to feel like she was suffocated at that point.

"There signals are still there, if weak," Raf reassured them, "I'm retracting the groundbridge and sending it to you now. We can send someone in then."

"I will go," Shockwave promised. "I will only need to divert Slipclaw's attention to give them the opportunity to escape."

"I'm going, too," she glared at him as the others filed through the portal, "they're my family too."

She didn't give him a chance to argue before she tore away and grabbed his servo, pulling him onto the _Genesis_. The groundbridge closed behind them when they emerged to find others already leaving to medbay. Coilcord couldn't blame them. "Send us to their coordinates," Shockwave ordered, and Raf nodded, opening another bridge.

Slipclaw hesitated in terminating the younger, inferior Predacons when the groundbridge opened, and she watched as nothing happened. With renewed vigor, they struggled beneath her, with Vertebreak finding it easier in his robot mode to pry her claws off of him. He dropped down and darted past her, only to be crushed under her tail. He barely avoided the darts. Before he could get up, she pinned him back down with a hind pede, her other one pinning Revolt's tail.

"What's happening?" Raf called over their commlinks, but neither could reach to turn them on. The groundbridge closed, and Slipclaw managed a chuckle. She bit into Ripclaw's throat, who shrieked and thrashed against her ancestor's attacks.

Slipclaw's fangs slowly pierced metal, teasing her with death, believing that no one would come to save either of them. Not even sheer agony could stop Slipclaw from her sadism.

She jumped when another groundbridge opened, and a very familiar couple hurried through. She glared, threatening to finish Revolt quickly, not realizing the danger that Coilcord's mini-con allies posed. She fired a direct blast with Frenzy, and Slipclaw fell to the side. Vertebreak jumped up immediately and transformed before he nudged Ripclaw. She growled at him and they ran past Coilcord and Shockwave through the ground bridge.

Slipclaw struggled to her pedes and roared, weakly giving chase. Coilcord and Shockwave followed the clones, but the latter hesitated and looked back. He charged his cannon, and as she pounced, fired. Then, they were gone and the bridge closed behind them.

The force of the blast sent Slipclaw flying into nearby rubble. She laid there, quiet as the boulders shifted and came crashing down. Silence enveloped her, and darkness was soon to follow. She accepted the peace but was left unsure if she would wake up when it was over.

Sadly, she did.

Time had lost its meaning by the time she stirred, and the sting of Ripclaw's venom had faded, revealing the pain of her injuries. Still, it felt better than before, and she stood, looking around the mine. Her optics widened in surprise when she saw that the fallen cavern had opened. She expected to see a large cavern with an even larger deposit of dark energon, just like Starscream had predicted.

Instead, she was greeted by a small cave with a floating, purple light that could fit in just one of her servos. It shifted toward her, the nebulous gas seeming to reach for her.

After likely hours of laying in a dark energon mine, she had built up a resistance to the exposure, but that small sliver of light was enough to send her body reeling. Still, it approached and, much like a lively wisp that wanted to murder her, danced around her helm. Feeling almost compelled to, she made the decision to keep it.


	14. Chapter 14

"This is all-" Predaking stopped himself and grimaced as he walked behind Illseen alongside Darksteel and Skylynx. The owl-like predacon looked back at him and hummed.

"Go on," he flicked his wrist and kept walking.

"Pathetic," Predaking spat out

Illseen frowned and shrugged. "We get by with what we have. If that is not enough for you, you are permitted to leave. We wouldn't hold it against you, not most of us."

"I was not referring to your _circumstances_ ," Predaking grumbled. Darksteel and Skylynx shared a worried glance behind him. "I expected ambition from the _original Predacons._ "

"Here we go," Skylynx mouthed with a grin, and Darksteel rolled his optics.

"And you will find it here," Illseen reassured him, antennae flicking, "but ambition does not have to be tyranny."

Predaking paused and snarled, "do you believe I would be a tyrant?"

"You wish to be, do you not?" Illseen stopped and turned to face him, smiling slightly. Skylynx cackled but squeaked and bowed his head when Predaking growled at him. Darksteel smirked and rolled his optics. Bristling, Predaking glared at Illseen, sizing him up. Small for a predacon, Predaking had the feeling a fight would be easily won. "Well? Or is it not tyra-"

Predaking snarled and his talons lashed at Illseen, missing him entirely. He frowned and shrugged.

"Is it not tyranny if you're the one doing it?" He held his servos behind his back, unflinching as Predaking growled and grabbed him by the throat. Suddenly, Illseen transformed and darted forward to pin the larger dragon against the ground, little more than a blur as he struck forward and held Predaking's throat between his fangs. Predaking transformed beneath him and kicked him off, though his pedes never made contact.

Illseen jumped back and hissed as Predaking stood and flared his wings as much as he could in the only somewhat spacious hall. Illseen was huge compared to the average Cybertronian, and he was slender for his size. His whip tail curled around his hind pede, and he blinked at Predaking, cooing and clicking his beak together.

Predaking roared and snapped back at Skylynx and Darksteel, who glanced at each other, unsure. He didn't wait for them to make a decision and charged his fire.

Illseen wasted no time darting forward, dodging, and leaping on Predaking's back. He was easily shaken off, and he shook himself. Predaking couldn't see past his fire, but he could hear Illseen's surprised chirp. When the flame sputtered out and he closed his jaws, however, he reared back in shock.

Illseen was gone though Predaking could still sense him. He growled at his subordinates again, and they transformed, ready to aid him. It was then that he saw they'd attracted a few watchers. Skylynx hissed at them, but they didn't care. Only one of them rolled their eyes, Coldsnap.

Illseen reappeared, unbeknownst to the newly arrived trio, clinging to the ceiling and staring down. He bunched up and let himself crash into Predaking's helm, quickly jumping off. He didn't really pay any mind to Skylynx and Darksteel, deflecting them with a wing or a kick, but he saved his fangs and tail for Predaking. It was only a few seconds before Darksteel and Skylynx had been thrown across the hall, and Illseen stood victorious over Predaking.

Darksteel and Skylynx transformed and bowed their helms. "We submit to you," Darksteel said.

Predaking snarled at them but Illseen's claws did not relieve their pressure. Slowly, he ceased thrashing and relented. Illseen stepped back and transformed, quickly crossing his arms. His faceplates may have been neutral, but his smugness didn't go unnoticed.

Predaking hissed and transformed as well, baring his dentas.

"You have strength, but you lack the experience and humility to properly use it," Illseen nodded. "You do not have to stay here, but if you do, you must make like your friends and stay in line. Is that understood?"

Hesitantly, Predaking huffed, "very well."

"Skylynx? Darksteel?"

"Yes... sir," Darksteel nodded.

"Speak for yourself. I'll stay in line for now, but I won't be here forever," Skylynx scoffed, though he didn't hold any malice. The dragon watched and despaired, but they didn't even throw a glance at him.

Coilcord sat at the edge of the Genesis' hull, staring out into the tundra beneath them. She liked the scenery and didn't mind the temperature, but if it was any colder, she wouldn't be out there. Ripclaw flew beneath the ship, gliding slowly without the need to catch up. She flew low and skimmed the snow under her claws, rising up again when she nicked a rock. She squeezed her optics shut, then snorted and shook her helm, flying up and landing beside Coilcord.

"Heading back inside?" Coilcord asked.

"No," she replied and hesitated.

"Well, then you might as well sit down."

Ripclaw nodded hastily and let her legs dangle off the side of the hull. They fell into silence for a while before Coilcord looked over.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Uh," Ripclaw paused but acquiesced, "yes. It's... about Shockwave."

Coilcord nodded and sighed, "what did he do?"

"I just don't get it; I don't get him. When you were captured, he barely seemed to care at all. He seemed more concerned about _Starscream_ ," Ripclaw crossed her arms and looked down at her knees. "Of course, Vertebreak is always on _his_ side. You're on your own side, so maybe you'd be better to weigh in on this."

Coilcord sighed and waited to come up with a good answer, leaning forward to feel the breeze.

"I-" she started, but stopped herself to think again. "I'm sure- I _know_ he cares about me. I could feel his worry through our bond. I know he isn't very expressive. It's something he's struggled with for his entire life. He's experienced isolation in a way that most others haven't, both voluntary and involuntary. I don't entirely understand his compassion for Starscream either, though. They were enemies; maybe they still are, but it took a reckoning for Shockwave to understand the source of Starscream's aggression, and he finally knew how to empathize with that."

"But to put Starscream above you, I- I..." Ripclaw protested.

Coilcord chuckled. "I get it, but I've been captured by the Reiver several times; we both have. Their interrogation techniques are very predictable; they wait a while to do anything. It's still terrifying, of course, but Shockwave was right. Starscream is in far more danger than I was. Serving the Reiver has a much higher rate of termination."

"I suppose so," Ripclaw nodded, "I guess I was being irrational."

"Don't say that," Coilcord glared. " _You_ are fine, and it's okay to be worried. He just does it in his own way. I know it's not easy to understand and that's not his fault, but it's not yours either."

"Thank you... for understanding where I'm coming from."

"I'm your carrier; Shockwave is too. It's our job to understand."

"But it's not Vertebreak's," Ripclaw frowned.

"You're both stubborn. Shockwave, Buzzsaw, and I don't exactly balance each other out. But, that's not always a bad thing."

She chuckled and leaned back on her forearms, "I feel like you're a bit biased."

"Quiet," Coilcord shot a glare but struggled to keep a straight face. Ripclaw quickly noticed and chuckled before she transformed and headbutted her gently. The action resulted in pets and cuddles, so it was good for both of them. "Live well, Ripclaw. I'll always be proud of you."


	15. Chapter 15

Slipclaw stood in the brig, staring at the purple wisp that hovered there. It pulsed and dispersed into mist, reaching towards her. Images flashed behind her optics of dark energon raining from above, and Megatron. She blinked the visions away and stepped back.

"Unicron was powerful but pathetic," she muttered. "Why destroy all when you can reign above it?

The mist continued to reach for her and she shook her helm.

"But there is no point in gaining power if I lose myself to it," she hissed and walked to the door. She clicked a few keys on the control panel, closing the vents and opening the door. She stepped out, and it closed behind her. Starscream and Revolt stood there, and she glared at them. "Where is Jetlock? I called him here too."

Revolt huffed, "he couldn't make it."

Starscream shot her a suspicious glare but stayed quiet.

"Of course not," Slipclaw growled. "Well, do you two wish to tell me exactly how the prisoner was lost?"

Revolt chuckled and glared at Starscream, "if Starscream hadn't given up the objective for _Jetlock_ of all bots, they may not have escaped."

"As _I_ recall, we were both there, and I think I was crystal clear that we wouldn't be letting them escape," he scoffed. "Besides, he's _your_ twinspark."

"And he might as well be _your_ sparkmate. Jetlock means nothing to me."

"Cease your arguing!" Slipclaw snarled and stamped her pede against the ground. Both of them jumped and stood up straight. "I do not care who failed last! You have all failed me in some way or another."

While Starscream shrunk back, Revolt bowed her head, "I apologize, ma'am."

"The only reason the intruders were able to get so far into the Reiver was because _you_ were not doing your job. Give your duties to Toxic and acquaint yourself with the security office. You're on filing duty. Toxic will take up your main duties," Slipclaw sneered and Revolt flinched but ultimately obeyed and stalked away. "And Starscream, find Jetlock and bring him to me. I'll be waiting on the bridge."

"Mhm," Starscream nodded and hurried away, wings pressed tightly against his back. He darted into the secondary hall and leaned against the wall, finally letting himself relax. However, despite searching the Reiver for hours, he could find Jetlock nowhere. Starscream groaned, hoping he wouldn't have to confront Slipclaw with nothing, but his hope was diminishing into mere fantasy. He had been there a while now, and he'd thought Slipclaw was rather predictable, but he was less sure now. She'd never struck out against Revolt, not that he'd seen.

He stopped in front of the bridge, sighing as he mustered up the closest thing he could get to courage. He stepped in, keeping his head bowed.

"Starscream," she noticed him immediately, and she bared her dentas but kept calm. "You have taken your time. Where is Jetlock?"

"It, uh, _appears_ that he's not on the ship," Starscream quickly stepped back.

Slipclaw growled, "then why are you here?"

"I... don't understand," he frowned. She hissed and stalked towards him, and he yelped as she thrust her faceplates too close to his.

"Tell me, are you as much of a failure as the twins are?" She rolled her optics and walked toward the other end of the room, stepping by Chainfall, who kept his helm down.

"Uh, no?"

Slipclaw turned to face him, "or are you worse? Are you as much of a failure as Megatron thought you were?"

He glared at her and held his tongue from saying more than he should've, "this isn't about Jetlock is it?"

"You're certainly more _perceptive_ than he gave you credit for," she walked back to him. He relaxed until her servo snapped forward and lifted him by the throat. He yelped and curled up, struggling weakly. "But you are far less _intelligent_." She tensed and his optics widened, sensing what was coming next.

She threw him.

Chainfall barely dodged in time and glared quietly at both of them. Starscream crumbled and gasped, feeling his spark tighten with cold dread.

"Please," he begged, "this was merely _one_ failure-"

"In a string of many!" She snarled and stormed toward him. Starscream couldn't recall more than half a dozen.

"Ma'am," Chainfall interrupted and she turned to unleash her fury upon him, but paused when she saw him gesturing to the door. Jetlock stood, shoulders up and optics wide.

"Is everything alright?" He muttered, and as if nothing had happened, Slipclaw was suddenly calm again.

"Yes. Starscream, you are free to go. Jetlock, where have you been?" She glared but didn't seem nearly as angry as before. Starscream was conflicted, not wanting to leave him alone with her but not wanting to stick around.

"I apologize, ma'am. I wished to avoid Revolt's wrath before I dealt with-" Jetlock glanced at Starscream. "-your more benign sternness."

"Very well. You may leave as well," she nodded and Jetlock hurried after Starscream so they could leave together.

Jetlock and Starscream stood at the edge of the hull before Jetlock sat down. After glaring at Starscream long enough to get him to sit down too, he closed his optics. Starscream fidgeted as he looked around and checked to ensure the guards were not with them, despite already knowing the answer.

Once reassured that they were alone, Starscream looked over at Jetlock. Sensing the stare, he opened his optics and looked over.

"Are we going to talk?" He asked.

"Are we?" Starscream grumbled and looked away.

Jetlock frowned and glared at his pedes, "I'd understand... if you left."

Starscream's optics widened slightly and he fidgeted again, looking as far away from Jetlock as possible. Annoyed, he huffed, "I certainly can't stay here, but wherever I were to go, I'm _sure_ Slipclaw would find me."

"It would be worth a try, right?"

"I've done it before," Starscream nodded, "in the end, I just came back."

"And you've learned from your mistakes. Now, you know it's not worth coming back."

"But it _was_ ," he argued. "It felt like it. On my own, I had no one but the Autobots. They'd leave me for _scrap_ every time I came to them, injured without information, _useful_ information no less. Even _if_ I had the best of intentions, they'd turn me down if I wasn't _useful_. I didn't have medical supplies, reliable energon. Even my own clones turned against me. I almost had to replace my T-cog on my own! No matter what torture Megatron wanted to inflict upon me, it would've granted me a swifter death than I was having."

Jetlock flinched away and squeezed his optics shut as Starscream's voice slowly raised, though Starscream didn't notice.

"Shockwave tried to help, I think," he scoffed, "but I could never trust him, and he'd never really trust _me_. I never believed he had the best of intentions, and when I tried to leave him for scrap, he snapped. I don't hold that against him, but I can't feel safe with someone who threatened to 'force me to share his perspective on things.'"

"I get your apprehension about him," Jetlock nodded, "really, but staying here can't be the best answer... You don't usually mention him. Is there a reason for that?"

"He's on Earth, isn't he?" Starscream glared and Jetlock flinched again. This time, Starscream noticed and looked away.

"It's not just that, is it though?"

"I-" Starscream stopped himself and lowered his voice. "Coilcord mentioned him in passing. It didn't take long for her to figure out who I am."

"I think I'm her rival or something," he chuckled, "what about her?"

"She tried using him against me, didn't work," Starscream huffed. "She said he hasn't given up on me."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she said that just to get under your plating or if she was being honest," Jetlock shrugged.

"Perhaps Slipclaw's... aggression was a one-time thing," Starscream mused but quickly tossed the thought away, "but that doesn't matter. Given your experience with Revolt, I'm sure it's not just her either."

" _You_ don't deserve it," Jetlock protested, "besides, Slipclaw's always been aggressive, but rarely physical."

"Perhaps she has lost her patience for us," he shrugged. Jetlock scoffed.

"You _are_ a nuisance, aren't you?"

"Oh, surely," Starscream agreed, "but try as you might to deny it, you clearly enjoy it."

Jetlock looked away, hiding a tiny smile, "well, I guess I'm a bit of a nuisance too."

"We were hoping the Reiver would stay our only problem," Anax crossed her arms. "But if Airachnid has indeed returned, then we'll join you on Earth."

"Thank you," Coilcord nodded.

"We could definitely use the help," Arcee shrugged.

"And you would receive it even if you were to deny it," Anax scowled as Sawtooth stepped over. "We hold as much hatred for Airachnid as you do, if not more. We will not rob you of your vengeance, nor will you of ours."

Arcee agreed. "I'll look forward to terminating her together."


	16. Chapter 16

"Everything is about ready to go," Autoclave nodded and stepped back as the screens lit up, blank of any content. "Now we just need to connect these to our ship."

Soundwave nodded and ejected Laserbeak, who flew from the cave. They all ignored Garboil's glare as Laserbeak passed by his perch, though Scorponok winced when he jumped down to perch on his shoulder. They waited quietly for a few seconds before Soundwave's visor glowed and he connected his tentacles to the system. His visor dinged as code scrolled through it before being uploaded. After that, it only took a quick reboot to get things working.

"First try, huh?" Scorponok hummed at seeing the Decepticon insignia appear on the screen. "I've seen these pop-up things take forever to start working."

Soundwave disconnected and nodded to him.

"Soundwave's god at his job," Switchvolt nodded, "but give it time. I wouldn't be surprised if it shut down tonight."

"We should wait until tomorrow to utilize them," Autoclave nodded as Laserbeak returned, "as long as Soundwave can still get us logged onto the old Decepticon database." He nodded and ensured Laserbeak reconnected properly.

"That sounds... risky," Garboil warned. "If they're still tracking it, they could find our location."

Soundwave shook his helm.

"I don't remember what it's called," Switchvolt shrugged, "inter-system? In-system? It's some type of shielding, right?"

He nodded.

"Great," Garboil huffed, "just making sure."

"Well, actually it's called-" Autoclave tried butting in, but fell silent with a glare from Scorponok. "Now that I think on it, it seems irrelevant."

"Good," Scorponok cooed as Soundwave slipped away. Switchvolt quickly took notice and followed him outside. Once he reached the ship, he paused to look back and nod, giving the go-ahead for Switchvolt to tag along. She sped up, stopping short when he transformed and flew away. She sighed and followed.

" _This has been getting worse, hasn't it?_ " Phasekill asked.

 _Undoubtedly_.

They flew together in silence and landed in the mountains. The sun had long since set and the sharp crags blocked the moonlight from the valley, leaving them in darkness, the only light coming from their optics, Soundwave's biolights, and the city on the horizon. Ravage, Phasekill, and Laserbeak ejected and found comfortable perches among the ridges, but after that, everything was silent again.

Even for them, it was too quiet, so she reached forward and slid her servo into his.

Then, the silence felt right.

Well, not entirely.

"Something's been bothering you," Switchvolt muttered, knowing she wouldn't be asked to speak up. Trying not to be annoyed, Soundwave nodded. "Garboil?"

He hesitated before nodding.

Her anger welled up, but she tried not to boil over, even if it showed a little in her voice, "he's not wrong." Soundwave wasn't surprised; he just nodded in agreement. "But neither are you. I know- you know that you never gave up. Even if he doesn't know, that matters."

"You never gave up," he replayed.

"And I never will," she nodded and her scowl deepened. "The conflict with the Predacons was a minor setback. We will do what is right against Slipclaw, and we _will_ bring the Autobots down with them."

He paused again, then nodded.

"I have made my decision for our next move," Slipclaw glared forward, the other crew members standing behind her. "The next _act_ , really."

"It's been a while since we've had any major plans," Revolt grinned and crossed her arms. Slipclaw nodded and looked back.

"This will be my... _our_ last," she hummed. "Soon enough, we will be arriving into a new era, and you will be my harbingers." She clenched her fist to her chassis and glared at each one of them individually: Chainfall, Revolt, Jetlock, Starscream, and Toxic. "We have the power to make the universe bend to our whims but to harness it, I must take up the mantle of a god: Unicron."

Starscream's spark sunk at that and he shared a confused glance with Jetlock.

Jetlock was a bit more confused, "I'm not entirely sure how that would work."

Slipclaw shot a cold glare at him and he ducked his helm. "Don't misunderstand, Jetlock, I don't intend to lose myself in this... quest. I will simply have the _power_ of Unicron, not his mind or will. The dark energon will give me this."

"Megatron had the same intentions," Starscream warned.

"Megatron was a fool," she scoffed. "And the real Unicron has been locked away forever. He couldn't interfere if he wanted to."

"Megatron would sense the dark energon being used," he shuddered, "surely he'd wish to investigate."

"I am counting on it," she grinned. "You will get your revenge, Starscream, and I will be the sole owner of the powers of Chaos."

"Sounds lofty," Chainfall muttered and everyone snapped their optics to look at him. He glared back at all of them. "But I fail to see how dark energon would give you _all_ of Unicron's power."

Slipclaw paused, surprised that he'd said anything, let alone something that she didn't have an answer for. "I... have a method to use it, ancient and sole to my now extinct kind. Others _could_ use it, theoretically, but they would have little luck learning it," she lied. "Of course, it hasn't been perfected. I wouldn't be quite as powerful as Unicron, but I would still be an unstoppable power."

"Right," he shrugged, closing his optics. "That's all I had to say."

"As for the rest of you, you will _all_ be quite busy, starting with you, actually," she nodded to Chainfall. Suddenly, he was staring at her, scowl deepening. "I have a task for you, one I could not trust upon my usual assassins. I doubt you'll even make it out alive."

"Ah," he ground his dentas. She debriefed him and then dismissed all but Starscream, though Jetlock chose to stay.

She glared at him but otherwise ignored his presence. "Starscream, a little wisp has informed me that you've been plotting," she smirked. Starscream glared at Jetlock who immediately shrugged. Revolt returned with Deathtrap following behind her. Slipclaw waved her away but Deathtrap remained, looming behind the two seekers.

"I assure you your little wisp has likely... misinterpreted something I said," Starscream's wings folded down, and he cowered away.

"You want to leave," she scowled. "Please, allow Deathtrap to remind you why you _can't_."

She glared at them and they stared blankly back at her. "Why, precisely, did you bring me here?" They rasped, voice dry once more, though it was significantly smoother than when Starscream had first met them.

"I want you to rough him up a little," Slipclaw grinned and Deathtrap stepped back.

"I do not see why I should," they argued. Starscream's optics widened and he shied away toward the door, looking over at Jetlock for help. The other mech frantically scanned everyone in the room, unsure of what to do as Slipclaw approached the console.

Suddenly, all confusion was interrupted as Deathtrap shrieked, the sound more organic than it should have been as they collapsed to their knees. Energon crackled around their form as they panicked, clawing at their chassis as if they wished to escape it. Jetlock shuffled over, mildly concerned. Deathtrap didn't notice him, too wrapped in their own agony.

"Poor Tarnish's service was not in vain," she hummed as Deathtrap forced themselves to their pedes. "Do you need another reminder as to who you belong to?"

"No," they hissed and looked over at Starscream. "Please forgive me."


	17. Chapter 17

Starscream stumbled back with an undignified squawk as Deathtrap reached slowly for him, and he quickly pointed his blasters at the one he'd deemed sparkless. Slipclaw chuckled, "you would be careful not to harm my executioner, Starscream, for your sake."

Deathtrap looked disappointed at that and stared down at the ground. Jetlock stepped forward, "please, I must protest that this is _far_ from necessary."

She regarded him for a moment and hummed before she shrugged, "I disagree."

Starscream rested on his hands and knees, optics squeezed shut. Deathtrap stepped back. "No more," they shuddered, "I won't do any more."

Slipclaw considered this, unaffected by their pleading gaze. Reluctantly, her servo left Jetlock's back, letting him free to rush to Starscream's side. He knelt beside him and latched to Starscream's shoulder only to be waved away. Jetlock frowned and waited, then he looked over at Deathtrap. The executioner refused to meet his gaze, dealing with their own guilt.

"You are dismissed. Jetlock, ensure that Deathtrap is returned to _its_ cell and that Starscream reaches the medical bay," Slipclaw ordered. Starscream flinched and forced himself to his pedes, wearing a deep scowl.

"I-"

Starscream glared at them, and they quickly fell quiet. The silence was unnerving as the three walked down the hall, Starscream limping but refusing to make a sound about it. They got a few odd glances on the way to medbay, but everyone stayed silent on account of Deathtrap's presence. When they stopped in front of the doors, Jetlock bowed his helm.

"This is your stop. Deathtrap's cell is down the hall so I'll be back soon, unless you don't want me to," Deathtrap sighed.

Starscream blinked a few times and looked over. He stared for a few seconds then nodded, clearly distracted. "Yes, yes."

He pressed the panel to the side of the door and stepped in. Three became two, and Jetlock waited for the doors to close before they continued. He glared at Deathtrap when he moved.

"I am truly sorry," they looked away. "Granted, I don't think that fixes anything."

Jetlock stopped, almost forgetting that Deathtrap had been protesting the entire time, "I... I'm sorry too."

"At least _you_ went against her orders," they nodded as the pair walked. "I'm glad the wound upon me still stings."

They stopped in front of Deathtrap's cell and the executioner stepped into the shadows, turning just as the doors closed. "No-" they suddenly protested, but it was too late. They were locked inside. Jetlock narrowed his optics; normally they went in willingly. It wasn't until a curved blade appeared before him, stabbing through his middle, and pain registered that he realized why. Revolt sheathed her blade and watched as her brother collapsed to the floor.

"You really are more trouble than you're worth."

Soundwave flew near the dark energon mine, seemingly alone. At least, he seemed that way to Chainfall, who watched from the ground, trying to memorize the route he was taking. Annoyingly, it was becoming more and more clear that there was no pattern, intended or not. He was somewhat positive that Soundwave had already noticed, but he didn't know what to make of that either.

Chainfall usually enjoyed his job, as much as he could find enjoyment in anything, but he was finally finding someone to stalk that he actually hated. Why couldn't his target have been a bit easier? _They're paying you handsomely_ , he reminded himself.

That didn't help much, really.

Eventually, Chainfall relented and began climbing the cliffside. Not only was his target a better version of him, at least in most ways, his target could also fly. Needless to say, Chainfall wasn't confident, but he reassured himself that he was better at some things. He didn't try too hard, and he didn't need to.

He found himself a good perch and readied his whips. Then, he waited.

...

He continued to wait.

It took hours before he heard even the slightest indication that Soundwave was nearby and by then, the spy was already shooting past them. Rushed and panicked, Chainfall lashed his whip to snatch him out of the air, but Soundwave veered away, not that he needed to. Luckily enough, he seemed willing to entertain the self-proclaimed assassin and landed further down. Well, Chainfall didn't think he was lucky.

At least Soundwave was on the ground now, staring up at him, unreadable.

Chainfall jumped down from the ledge and landed in front of him. "You look lost," he sneered, not surprised to be greeted by silence. "Well, how about I-" He was cut off as Soundwave darted forwards, kicking him back long before he was prepared. He skidded across the ground before standing up and grumbling, "alright."

Soundwave wondered if he should use Chainfall's whips to upgrade his tentacles, but decided they would likely be a downgrade. He remained unconcerned as one of the whips was chucked at him but slightly impressed to see Chainfall had vanished. So he wasn't entirely pathetic.

Still, he was easily able to block the attack that was coming from behind and flip Chainfall onto the ground. In a single movement, he had the assassin pinned under his pede. "Scrap."

Soundwave nodded in agreement and began sending a live recording back to base. Soon enough, Scorponok spoke. "Reiver crewmate?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to attack," Autoclave interrupted then squeaked for reasons Soundwave could easily imagine.

"I don't recognize this one," Switchvolt said, "but he's got their insignia."

He pressed his pede further down and Chainfall winced, only weakly struggling.

"We could interrogate him," Scorponok suggested as Chainfall slowly fell limp, smiling. Soundwave tensed and looked up when he got a ping from Laserbeak, surprised to see Chainfall tackling him. He didn't have time to process how it happened, but he was pinned by someone much heavier than he was. He gave a quick order for the mini-cons to eject and they obeyed as Chainfall wrapped a chain around his midsection.

"Scrap!" Chainfall hissed as Ravage bit into his throat. He grabbed the feline by the tail and tried to pull him off but only succeeded in making Ravage's fangs tear into his fuel line. Laserbeak perched on Chainfall's back and he screamed when the bird electrocuted him. Another hand reached out and grabbed Laserbeak, throwing him off.

Soundwave's digits fidgeted with the whip that bound him, ignoring the surprise that came with seeing Chainfall's duplicate staring down at him. He sent a ping to Laserbeak. _Back up!_

Reluctantly, Laserbeak obeyed and found a vantage point among the rocks. Chainfall glared at the mini-con but lost interest. His duplicate knelt beside him and grabbed Ravage's head, squeezing. He hissed and let go, bounding away.

Soundwave found the whip's handle and tore it from Chainfall's grasp. "What?" Chainfall hissed as Soundwave stood. The duplicate tackled Soundwave and was promptly thrown to the side. Chainfall growled as a pede pinned his duplicate to the ground. Plunging his blade-like arm down, Soundwave terminated the soulless clone while staring down the real Chainfall.

The self-proclaimed assassin stepped back, careful.

Curious, Soundwave played an ancient recording of Megatron. "And who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Chainfall chuckled, "I'm the one the Reiver sent to kill you. If you'd been braver and faced me alone, maybe I would've succeeded."

"Faced me alone," Soundwave replayed and gestured to the offline clone.

"I'm not sending anyone to die, not anyone with a spark," Chainfall shrugged. "So who's better?"

Soundwave allowed him to return to the Reiver, much to his surprise. Now he just had to report his failure to Slipclaw. He certainly wasn't looking forward to that.


End file.
